Erase and Rewind
by Luinil Azuretoile
Summary: Kaga et Tsutsui se retrouvent dans le même lycée. Ils ne sont pas les seuls : une amie d'enfance de Kaga aussi. Et celui-ci n'en a pas l'air particulièrement ravi... FIC COMPLETE!
1. Un simple bentô oublié

**Disclaimer :** Bon, je suis pas encore trop habituée… C'est ma première fic ici, après tout. Donc si j'ai bien compris comment ça marche, c'est là où on dit : les personnages de Hikaru no Go ne m'appartiennent pas.

Raaah c'est déprimant à dire ça, je peux pas en avoir quelques uns ? Non ? Allez juste deux. ¤grand sourire angélique et pas crédible du tout¤

… Non, vraiment pas ?

Tsss ! Bon je les pique pas longtemps et je les rend après, promis. ( Oublie "_volontairement_" de préciser dans quel état… )

Ah ! Par contre, Yumi et sa famille sont rien qu'à moi, alors pas touche, svp !

**Warning :** Cette fic est non-yaoi et… avec une absence de scénario plus que certaine.

Voilà, maintenant que vous êtes prévenus… on va pouvoir attaquer… Kaga, mon chou, viens un peu par ici… ¤evilgrin¤

_Kaga _: Naaaan ! Pourquoi moi en premieeeer ! T.T

_Luinil_ : Paskeuh ! T'as la tête de l'emploi. Pis faut un premier, et j'ai décidé que ça serait toi.

_Kaga, gros regard haineux en direction d'Isumi qui se marre comme un con dans son coin_ : Et pourquoi pas l'autre imbécile là-bas ? C'est lui qu'a une tête de premier de la classe !

_Luinil_ : Ça viendra, ça viendra… J'ai déjà deux ou trois idées pour lui aussi. ( Grosse goutte de sueur derrière la tête d'Isumi, vachement plus inquiet tout d'un coup. ) Mais pour l'instant… AU BOULOT !

_Kaga_ : Haï… T.T

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Erase and Rewind**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

( Me suis enfin décidée à changer le titre… XD )

Chapitre 1 : Un simple bentô oublié, ou "comment introduire un personnage en apparence innocent…"

Lycée de Hanajima, à la pause de 10h. La rentrée des classes s'était faite deux semaines plus tôt, et les nouveaux élèves de Seconde avaient enfin pris leurs marques.

Deux garçons remontaient la galerie couverte qui longeait le bâtiment principal. Le plus petit des deux avait des cheveux gris-bleu, assez foncés, coupé courts, ainsi que de grosses lunettes. Le style élève sérieux par excellence.

Son compagnon, qui faisait une tête de plus que lui, semblait être son parfait contraire : cheveux longs, en bataille, d'un rouge sombre. Il avait un regard de chat et une sorte de sourire moqueur courait en permanence sur ses lèvres. Il fumait une cigarette, apparemment peu inquiété par le risque de se faire prendre.

De toute façon, cette partie de la cour était quasiment déserte, et ce garçon ne semblait pas être le genre de personne à qui l'on irait faire une réflexion… A moins de vouloir se faire refaire le portrait…

L'étrange couple (¤1) marchait donc en discutant tranquillement. Ils atteignirent le terrain de foot où d'autres élèves jouaient. Des groupes de filles riaient, ça et là.

Les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent un instant, jetant un coup d'œil plus ou moins indifférent au match. Puis ils reprirent leur chemin sous la galerie.

– Kaga ! Kaga-kun !

– Je crois qu'on t'appelle, Kaga, fit le garçon à lunettes en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

– Mais non, tu te fais des idées, répliqua l'autre en continuant d'ignorer ostensiblement les appels insistants derrière lui.

– OY ! TSUO-CHAN ! cria la voix excédée.

Kaga se figea net, comme s'il venait de prendre une décharge de 220V en pleine figure. Il fit volte-face.

– JE T'AI DEJA DIT CENT FOIS D'ARRETER DE M'APPELER COMME ÇA ! fulmina t-il.

– T'avais qu'à répondre plus vite, rétorqua la coupable, pas démontée pour deux sous.

Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains mi-longs, coupés en dégradé. Ce qui signifiait que même attachés, de nombreuses mèches retombaient sur son visage, lui donnant un air espiègle. (¤2)

Elle considéra Kaga d'un air critique.

– Quoi ? fit l'autre, agressif.

– Quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à arrêter ? dit-elle en s'emparant sans cérémonie de la cigarette qu'il avait aux lèvres.

– Je t'emmerde. Rend moi ça ! s'écria Kaga en tentant de la lui reprendre.

La jeune fille virevolta sur elle-même en riant, la gardant hors de sa portée. Ils bataillèrent une minute ou deux, Kaga enrageant et elle, morte de rire. Le garçon aux lunettes les regardait faire, partagé entre le rire et l'abasourdissement le plus total.

Finalement, Kaga parvint à récupérer sa cigarette avec force de jurons.

– Pfff ! T'es lourd Tetsuo, râla la jeune fille.

– Va te faire foutre Yumi.

Elle lui tira la langue.

– Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

– Je t'amène ton bentô que tu as bêtement oublié de prendre ce matin, fit-elle en fouillant dans sa sacoche. T'as de la chance que mes cours ne commençaient qu'à 10 heures, sinon t'aurais eu l'air malin à midi.

Elle lui tendit une boîte enveloppée dans un torchon.

– Merci, marmonna Kaga.

– De rien. A ce soir, Tsuo-chan, lança t-elle avec un signe de la main et un grand sourire railleur.

– Encore plus fort, tout le monde avait pas entendu la première fois ! râla le jeune homme.

Elle lui tira à nouveau la langue avec un clin d'œil, et s'éloigna en trottinant.

– Je savais pas que t'avais une sœur aînée, fit le garçon à lunettes.

– C'est pas ma sœur. C'est une amie d'enfance, et on a le même âge. Elle est en seconde E.

– Ah ? Mais… Vous vivez ensemble ?

– Ouais… C'est un peu compliqué. Je vis chez ses grands-parents.

– Comment ça se fait ? Ha ! Heu ! Désolé ! J'ai pas à te demander des trucs aussi personnels, s'excusa t-il aussitôt.

– C'est pas grave, Tsutsui. Ça n'a rien d'un secret, répliqua Kaga en haussant les épaules. D'habitude j'en parle pas, c'est tout. Mais bon, comme t'as vu Yumi…

– T'es pas obligé d'en parler…

– Bof ! Je m'en fous un peu de toute façon. Et puis, comme maintenant Yumi et moi, on est dans le même lycée, vaut peut-être mieux que tu sois au courant. Histoire de pas être surpris.

– Elle était pas au collège de Haze ?

– Non. Tu l'aurais forcément vue sinon. Elle est du genre de fille qu'on remarque. Elle était au collège Tamaedo avant.

– Heiiin ! Mais c'est pas à l'autre bout de la ville ça ?

– Si. Mais c'était le collège où était allé son père. Elle voulait pas aller ailleurs.

– Et pourquoi vous vivez tout les deux chez ses grands-parents ?

Kaga croisa ses mains derrière sa nuque.

– Boarf ! En fait nos grands-parents respectifs étaient amis depuis des années, en plus d'être voisins. Du plus loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours connu Yumi. Ses grands-parents étaient comme les miens, et vice-versa.

« A la mort de mes grands-parents, ça fait environ cinq ans, j'ai plus eu de nouvelles des Sasaki… pendant environ un an… Jusqu'au jour où je me suis vraiment pris la tête avec mon père, et que je me suis tiré de chez moi… Après m'être débrouillé tout seul pendant un jour ou deux, je suis allé voir les grands-parents de Yumi. C'était à peu près les seules personnes en qui j'avais encore confiance… ( Kaga marqua un petit temps d'arrêt pensif, avant de continuer.) Ils m'ont accueilli sans poser de question. C'est moi qui leur ai expliqué dans quelle situation je me trouvais.

« Le grand-père de Yumi a appelé mon père, pour lui dire que j'étais chez eux… Ce fut la première fois que je vis Sasaki-san vraiment en colère… à cause de l'indifférence de mon père… Il lui a raccroché au nez après avoir décrété qu'à partir de maintenant, je vivais chez eux.

– Et ton père n'a rien dit ?

– Non, il s'en fout, fit Kaga en haussant les épaules. Il se contente d'envoyer de l'argent tous les mois. Ça me va très bien, je n'ai aucune envie de revoir cet imbécile…

– T'as revu Yumi à partir de ce moment ?

Kaga secoua la tête, jeta son mégot de cigarette et l'écrasa du bout du pied. Gardant les yeux rivés sur le sol, il enfonça ses mains dans les poches de la veste de son uniforme.

– A ce moment là, elle vivait avec sa mère, expliqua t-il lentement, et elle n'avait pas vu ses grands-parents paternels depuis la mort de son père, quelques mois plus tôt… Ils avaient eu aucune nouvelle d'elle, et ça commençaient un peu à les inquiéter…

« Et puis un jour, les flics ont appel : ils avaient arrêté Yumi pour vol à la tire. Ils avaient pas réussi à joindre sa mère, alors ils ont appelé ses grands-parents… Sasaki-san est allé au poste pour la chercher. C'est quand il est arrivé que Yumi a avoué que c'était sa mère qui lui avait demandé de voler… pour qu'elle puisse se payer sa came… Et elle a aussi dit aux flics où ils pouvaient la trouver…

– Wow, souffla Tsutsui atterré.

La cloche sonna, annonçant la reprise des cours.

– Maintenant, Yumi est sous la garde de ses grands-parents, conclut Kaga. Et moi aussi, en quelque sorte.

– On peut dire que vous avez eu de la chance tous les deux.

– Ouais, sourit Kaga. En plus, Sasaki-san est une vraie brute au shôgi. C'est lui qui m'a tout appris de ce jeu. Je désespère pas de le battre un jour !

– Et pourquoi tu faisais mine d'ignorer Yumi, tout à l'heure ?

– Je l'aime bien, mais j'ai pas envie de l'avoir sur le dos en permanence. Surtout pour m'entendre dire tout le temps ce que je devrais faire ou pas. Elle est fatigante avec ça, grogna Kaga.

– C'est vrai que tu as une réputation à défendre, fit Tsutsui, un brin moqueur.

– Si tu parles de Yumi, t'es un homme mort, prévint l'autre d'un ton glacial.

– Pas de problème, répondit Tsutsui avec un sourire crispé.

_A suivre…

* * *

_

(¤1) : J'ai dit qu'il y aurait pas de yaoi, alors c'est pas la peine de s'imaginer des trucs. Hin hin hin…

(¤2) : Si vous voulez une image un peu plus précise, allez jeter un oeil aux screens d'Ayame du jeu Tenchu ( le 3 t'en qu'à faire ). On va dire qu'elle ressemble à peu près à ça.

* * *

_Luinil_ : Voilà, le premier chapitre est lâché. Pour la suite, on va gentiment entreprendre de martyriser Kaga. Hin hin hin…

_Kaga_ : Je me disais aussi... C'était trop calme pour durer…

_Luinil, qui commence à enclencher le mode "psychopathe sadique"_ : T'as même pas idée… )


	2. Pas un pour rattraper l'autre

**Disclaimer :**  Les persos d'Hikago ne sont pas à moi, etc, etc… Par contre, Yumi et ses amies, si ! ^^

-----------------

_Luinil :_ Et zou ! Deuxième chapitre ! Musique de fond : Nightwish, Morning musume, et quelques chansons de Maaya Sakamoto perdues au milieu de tout ça.

_Kaga :_ Tu parles d'un mix… Ça explique beaucoup de choses…

_Luinil, regard plus qu'assassin :_ NANI !?! Ça sous-entend quoi, ça ! XD

_Kaga, fait semblant de pas avoir entendu :_ N'empêche, Morning musume… Comment tu fais pour écouter des choses pareilles ?

_Luinil, grand sourire crétin :_ J'aime les trucs débiles !

_Kaga, plus que blas :_ Kami-sama… Venez me chercher, quelqu'un… T.T

-----------------

Chapitre 2 : Pas un pour rattraper l'autre… 

-----------------

La cloche sonna l'heure libératrice de midi. Les élèves quittèrent leurs salles de cours avec un soulagement non-dissimulé. En quelques minutes, les pelouses furent envahies par les petits groupes d'amis, trop content de pouvoir profiter du clair soleil d'Avril.

Yumi et cinq de ses amies s'étaient installées à l'ombre d'un ginkgo centenaire.. riant et discutant, elles avaient déployé une grande couverture sur l'herbe, et commençaient à attaquer leurs bentôs, piochant indifféremment chez les unes et les autres.

_ Franchement, on est pas gâtées, râla Asuka en hochant la tête avec désespoir.

_ C'est clair, je m'attendais à mieux, vu la taille du lycée. Ou alors on a vraiment pas de bol, renchérit Chidori.

_ On a vraiment pas de bol ! confirma Shizuka en grimaçant. Je suis allée jeter un œil dans les autres classes, et on a vraiment récupéré tous les boulets. Va falloir les supporter jusqu'au bout ! 

Elles soupirèrent en cœur.

_ Faut arrêter de déprimer, sourit Yumi. On va pas se gêner pour aller voir ailleurs, et puis c'est tout !

_ C'est clair ! ajouta Megumi. Faut taper chez les Senpaïs. C'est carrément plus intéressant, et de tout point de vue !

Elles éclatèrent de rire. Ce genre de petit délire avait le mérite de défouler, et elles ne s'en privaient pas.

_ H ho ! Pause deux minutes les filles ! On dirait qu'on va avoir de la visite.

_ Ah oui ? Où ça ? Où ça ? demanda Asuka en regardant tout autour d'elle.

_ Les deux garçons là-bas, répondit Megumi en tendant la main. Ils marchent dans notre direction, et le premier a l'air vachement décidé.

_ Rrrrrr ! Il est carrément pas mal ! ronronna Asuka.

_ Il a un caractère de merde, fit Yumi d'un ton égal en attrapant un sushi au thon.

_ Tu le connais ? s'enquit Asuka, un peu déçue.

_ C'est un voisin, répondit l'autre évasivement.

_ Pfff ! T'abuses, tu me casses tout, soupira son amie.

_ QU'EST-CE QUE T'EN AS FAIT !!!! beugla Kaga en rejoignant les six filles.

_ De quoi tu parles ? demanda Yumi, ses baguettes encore entre les dents, totalement impassible.

_ Mon paquet de clopes, fit Kaga en baissant dangereusement la voix. Je sais que c'est toi qui l'as pris !

_ Que veux-tu que je fasse avec des cigarettes ? Je fume pas, alors à part les jeter, je vois pas à quoi elles me serviraient…

_ T'AS QUAND MEME PAS OSE ?! DE QUOI TU TE MELES !!!

_ Heu… Kaga, calme toi, tenta Tsutsui un peu embarrassé par le comportement de son ami, qui avait attrapé Yumi par le collet.

_ Je l'avais encore à 10h, dit Kaga un ton en-dessous, et j'ai pas réagi tout de suite, mais il était plus dans ma poche après que tu sois venue me voir.

_ Et il t'es pas venu à l'esprit, qu'il avait pu tomber par terre quand on s'est battu ?

_ Te moques pas de moi, Sasaki-chan. Je te connais bien.

_ Pfff ! T'es vraiment chiant Kaga, soupira Yumi. Fouille dans mon sac, si ça peut te faire plaisir. Je les ai pas tes fichues clopes.

_ Forcément, si tu les as jetées.

_ Tu m'emmerdes, je suis pas stupide à ce point. Je te connais bien, répliqua t-elle d'un air indifférent et plaquant sa sacoche sur la poitrine de Kaga.

Le jeune homme grommela ce qui devait être un juron sanglant, et entreprit de fouiller le sac. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes. Il suspendit soudain ses gestes, et baissa brusquement la tête, masquant son regard derrière ses mèches de cheveux : il venait de virer à l'écarlate en un temps record.

_ Satisfait ?

_ Oui, merci, fit-il en lui rendant son sac.

_ Tu veux me fouiller aussi, tant que tu y es ?

_ Non, ça ira… ( La voix de Kaga avait perdue toute trace d'agressivité. ) Désolé de t'avoir dérangée.

_ Ouais, tu peux, fit Yumi un rien excédée.

Kaga s'éloigna, Tsutsui sur les talons. Il n'avait pas relevé les yeux une seule fois.

_ La vache… souffla Tohru, une fois que les deux garçons furent hors de portée de voix. Il est vraiment exécrable.

Elles se tournèrent toutes vers Yumi, pour se rendre compte avec surprise, que celle-ci riait sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

_ J'adore l'embêter, fit l'autre avec un grand sourire et sortant de la poche de sa veste… le fameux paquet de cigarettes.

_ Tu lui avais vraiment pris ? s'écria Chidori.

_ Bien sûr. Il me connaît bien. Mais je savais qu'il prendrait pas le risque de me fouiller directement. Il va devoir se passer de ça aujourd'hui ! conclut-elle en rangeant les cigarettes.

_ J'en reviens pas, souffla Megumi.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans ton sac pour le bloquer comme ça ?

Yumi ouvrit le rabat, et tira partiellement une serviette hygiénique. [1]

_ C'est bien tombé. C'est le genre de sujet qui le paralyse systématiquement…

Ses amies la dévisagèrent d'un air de dire : " Toi ma vieille, tu nous caches des trucs ! "

_ Tu me feras pas croire que tu connais aussi bien un "simple voisin"… fit Asuka.

Yumi eut un rire un peu embarrassée. 

_ Bon d'accord, j'avoue. Disons qu'en fait, on peut considérer que Kaga est comme une sorte de frère. Ça fait des années qu'on se connaît.

_ Pourquoi tu nous as jamais parlé de lui ?

_ Tu viens de voir l'animal dans toute sa splendeur, et tu te poses encore la question ?

_ Pas faux…

_ Ça ne l'empêche pas d'être gentil quand il veut, note bien. Mais on ne peut pas dire que se soit son trait de caractère principal. Il est beaucoup plus à l'aise dans le rôle du "bad boy".

_ Et vous vous connaissez depuis… ?

_ Toujours ! ( Elle rit devant la mine abasourdie de ses amies. ) En tout cas, depuis assez longtemps pour que je ne m'en rappelle pas.

_ Pfff ! T'es super courageuse pour supporter un type pareil, la plaignit Shizuka.

_ Bof non. Suffit de savoir le prendre, fit Yumi en tirant légèrement la langue.

_ Bon, on oublie, on oublie ! s'écria Megumi en agitant les mains. Vous avez choisit à quel club vous allez aller ? C'est aujourd'hui la journée d'accueil, je vous rappelle.

_ Je vais continuer le volley, je pense, répondit Asuka. Toi, tu restes au kyudo, pas vrai Megu-chan ?

L'autre acquiesça en souriant.

_ Cette année, je me mets à la photo, annonça Chidori. Et toi Tohru ?

_ Ben, calligraphie ou basket, je sais pas encore. Peut-être les deux si les horaires sont compatibles.

_ Ha ha ! On peut dire que tu as des goûts très variés.

_ Moi, j'ai choisi le club de tennis, fit Shizuka. Mais ça ne surprend personne, je suppose.

Shizuka pratiquait le tennis depuis qu'elle savait marcher, et tenir une raquette. Elle avait déjà remporté de nombreux tournois.

_ Et toi, Yumi-chan ? Tu vas prendre le karaté ou l'aïkido cette année ?

Les grands-parents de Yumi tenaient un dojo, et la jeune fille y pratiquait ces deux disciplines depuis qu'elle était toute petite. Au collège, elle avait choisi alternativement les club de karaté et d'aïkido.

_ Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Je vais participer au club de go cette année.

_ C'est quoi ça ?

_ Un jeu de société, expliqua Chidori. Un peu comme le shôgi… Mais y'a que les vieux qui jouent à ça !

Yumi se mit à rire.

_ Par piti ! Ne compare pas le go au shôgi ! C'est pas du tout le même mentalit !

_ Raaah ! On s'en fout ! Pourquoi tu as choisi ce club ?!

_ Ben… je peux pratiquer l'aïkido ou la karaté tous les jours. Mais j'ai personne avec qui jouer au go, et y'avait pas de club à Tamaedo. Je me disais que c'était l'occasion de s'y mettre plus sérieusement.

_ Bah ! Tu fais bien comme tu veux, après tout.

_ J'y compte bien ! Et puis si j'ai le temps, j'irai aussi au club de karaté. Juste pour me passer les nerfs…

_ J'en connais qui vont pleurer, ricana Asuka, déclenchant un fou-rire général.

-----------------

_A suivre…_

-----------------

[1] : Désolée pour ceux/celles que ça choque. p


	3. Bad Boy style

**Disclaimer :**  

Yumi, sa famille et ses amis, sont des persos à moi, donc… ^^ 

Pour ce qui est des persos de Hikago, ils ne sont malheureusement pas à moi, eux. Ceci n'est qu'un emprunt temporaire, et normalement sans conséquence pour les dits vic… heu, personnages. ^^ 

_Kaga_ : T'es pas crédible, l

_Luinil_ : Toi, fais gaffe, t'es pas en position de protester. )

_Kaga_ : Mettons que je n'ai rien dit… -_- 

_Luinil, attrape Kaga par le collet, et s'éloigne vers une destination connue d'elle seule, en le traînant derrière elle_ : Bonne lecture !  O:D

-----------------

Chapitre 3 : "Bad Boy style"

-----------------

_ Alors… marmonna Yumi en jetant des coups d'œil successifs au papier qu'elle tenait, et aux panneaux des salles au-dessus d'elle. Ça devrait être… par l !

_ Ano… Sasaki-san, c'est ça ? fit une voix derrière elle.

Yumi fit volte-face et dévisagea un garçon à lunettes.

_ Ah oui ! Tu es l'ami de Tetsuo ! s'écria t-elle en le reconnaissant.

L'autre eut un petit rire gêné.

_ Je m'appelle Tsutsui. Tsutsui Kimihiro. Enchant !

_ Moi, c'est Sasaki Yumi. Mais apparemment Tetsuo t'as déjà parlé de moi.

_ Haï, sourit Tsutsui. Dis voir… Tu cherches le club de go ?

_ Oui. Toi aussi ?

Tsutsui acquiesça.

_ Je suis un peu perdue, avoua Yumi, c'est la première fois que je viens dans cette partie du lycée.

_ On a déjà eu un cours par-ici. Je sais à peu près où il faut aller. Je t'emmène ?

_ C'est pas de refus, soupira Yumi avec un soulagement visible. 

Ils commencèrent à remonter les couloirs, côte à côte.

_ Ça fait longtemps que tu joue au go ? s'enquit Tsutsui.

_ Assez oui. C'est mon père qui m'avait appris. Mais ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas eu l'occasion de le pratiquer régulièrement. J'ai personne avec qui jouer.

_ Oui, avec Kaga, ça risque pas, rit le jeune homme.

_ C'est toujours la croix et la bannière pour le convaincre de faire une partie. Et les rares fois où il accepte, il me massacre. Ça me dégoûte, râla Yumi.

Tsutsui rit de nouveau.

_ Et toi ? Ça fait longtemps que tu joues ?

_ Oui, ça fait quelque temps… C'est moi qui ai fondé le club de go au collège Haze.

_ T'es fort alors ?

_ Non, pas vraiment, rit Tsutsui. Dans l'équipe, c'était moi qui avais le plus faible potentiel.

_ Oui, mais tout dépend du niveau des autres.

_ C'était de très bon joueurs. L'un d'eux est même passé Inseï le mois dernier. Mais j'étais vraiment loin derrière.

_ Inseï… Wow… murmura Yumi.

_ Shindo-kun était vraiment très fort. Il progressait à une vitesse effarante. Je me demande comment il s'en sort…

Tout en discutant, ils venaient d'arriver à la salle réservée au club de go. Tsutsui frappa poliment à la porte.

_ Bonjour ! firent-ils en entrant.

_ Salut et bienvenue ! lancèrent quasiment à l'unisson une douzaine de voix.

Le club regroupait cinq filles et huit garçons. Du moins, il s'agissait des gens présents pour le moment.

_ Chic ! Une joueuse de plus ! s'écria une fille aux cheveux blonds. On va enfin pouvoir faire une seconde équipe féminine.

Les équipes de tournois étaient généralement constituées de trois joueurs.

_ Attend Mizaki-chan, attend, rit un jeune homme brun. Rien ne dit qu'elle veut se lancer là-dedans.

_ Pfff… T'es pas drôle, Shigure…

L'autre rit, et vit se planter devant les deux nouvelles recrues.

_ Bonjour, leur dit-il amicalement. Je suis Kajiura Shigure, en terminale C. C'est moi le président du club.

_ Tsutsui Kimihiro, et voici Sasaki Yumi, de seconde A et E.

_ Yoroshiku, sourit Yumi. [1]

_ Tsutsui-kun, et Sasaki-chan. Très bien ! On va entrer tout de suite dans le vif du sujet : quel est votre niveau ?

_ Je dois être onzième ou douzième Kyu, jugea Tsutsui.

_ Ok. Et toi Sasaki-chan ?

_ Heu… aucune idée, avoua Yumi. Je joue pas souvent, et quand je joue, je perd de manière assez… déplorable, on va dire.

_ Kaga est très fort, remarqua Tsutsui.

_ Kaga est surtout un crétin à forte tendance sadique, grogna Yumi. Il adore me massacrer au go. Il m'énerve !

_ Bon. De toute façon, ne t'en fait pas, lui dit Kajiura. Aujourd'hui, je vais vous prendre tout les deux en simultané. Pour me faire ma propre idée. On pourra voir par rapport aux autres ensuite.

Il les pilota au fond de la salle, les installa à une table, avant d'aller chercher deux gobans et les pierres qui allaient avec.

_ Les parties seront à égalité, mais je vous laisse les noirs, annonça t-il en souriant.

Il leur passa les boîtes de pierres correspondantes.

_ Bien, allons-y.

Ils posèrent chacun leur première pierre, dans un claquement sec et parfaitement simultané. [2]

-----------------

Ils jouaient depuis une bonne demie-heure, quand la porte de la salle coulissa avec bruit.

_ C'est maintenant que tu arrive, Ky ? sourit Kajiura en augmentant la pression sur l'un des groupes faibles de Tsutsui.

Le dénommé Kyô avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

_ Désolé, j'ai fait une petite halte au club de shôgi en cours de route. Et ça valait vraiment le détour, gloussa t-il.

Yumi et Tsutsui échangèrent un regard inquiet : il avait bien dit "shôgi", non ?

_ Vas-y, raconte nous, sourit Kajiura en mettant une pierre de Yumi en atari.

Kyô s'approcha de leur table, prit une chaise et s'assit dessus, à l'envers. Il jeta un œil aux deux gobans.

_ Ce sont les nouveaux ? Ma foi, ça m'a l'air pas mal, jugea t-il.

_ Je te présente Sasaki et Tsutsui.

_ Yo ! Je suis Jono-Uchi Kyô.

_ Salut, répondirent les deux autres en cœur.

_ Alors que s'est-il passé au club de shôgi, Ky ? le pressa Mizaki en les rejoignant.

Toutes les parties en cours s'étaient spontanément interrompues.

_ Comme tu t'en doutes, ils ont eu un paquet de nouvelles recrues. Et y'en a un qui a déclaré direct en arrivant : « Qui c'est le plus fort ici ? » Honda, le capitaine de l'équipe une, a répondu que c'était lui. L'autre l'a toisé deux secondes et s'est mis à rigoler. Honda s'est vexé, tu penses.

_ Le connaissant, oui ça ne m'étonne pas.

_ Du coup, Honda lui a répliqu : « Puisque tu es si sûr de toi, on va voir comment tu t'en sors ! » Ils ont attaqué une partie, et tu me croiras si tu veux, mais il a tenu que cinq minutes !

_ Qui ça ? Le nouveau ?

_ Mais non ! Honda !!! s'esclaffa Jono-Uchi.

_ Tu plaisantes !?

_ Je te jure ! Honda était fou !!! Il a exigé une autre partie. Il a même réussi à tenir dix minutes !!!

Kyô hurlait de rire, écroulé sur sa chaise.

_ Mais qui c'est ce type ?

Dans leur coin, Tsutsui et Yumi avaient tout à coup l'air extrêmement ( mais alors extrêmement… ) fatigués.

_ Laissez moi deviner, intervint Yumi, blasée. Il est plutôt grand, le regard perçant, des cheveux rouge sombre avec une coupe qui ressemble à rien ?

_ Heu… Ouais, c'est ça… Tu le connais ?

_ Ouais, c'est un copain, soupira la jeune fille. Penser à rajouter "frimeur" au "crétin à forte tendance sadique", la prochaine fois.

_ C'est lui le Kaga dont tu parlais tout à l'heure ? Et tu dis qu'il est aussi fort au go ?

_ Pire que ça…

_ Si encore il y avait que ça, renchérit Tsutsui. En cours aussi : il fout rien, et il se tape des notes pas possibles.

_ Il m'énerve, soupira Yumi avec une pointe d'agacement.

_ Attendez ! Le pire, c'est que quand je suis parti, il commençait à latter tous les meilleurs membres du club un par un !

_ Le bouleeeet !!! gémit Yumi, qui semblait disparaître petit à petit sous la table.

_ Ça m'a tout l'air d'être un sacré numéro ton copain, sourit Kajiura.

_ Mahaaa !!! brailla comiquement la jeune fille, dégoûtée. Je vais le tuer ! Il en rate pas une !!!

La totalité du club de go ne put qu'éclater de rire.

-----------------

_A suivre…_

-----------------

[1] : Si je ne me trompe pas, cela doit vouloir dire "enchant". Par contre je suis pas tout à fait sûre de l'écriture romanji. Les corrections sont les bienvenues. ^^

[2] : Marf ! Ça fait cliché, je sais… Mais j'en avais tellement envie !!! ^_______^


	4. Visage d'ange

**Disclaimer :**  

Je ne suis en aucun cas propriétaire des personnages de Hikaru no Go. A mon grand regret… Par contre Yumi est bien issue de mon imagination… … Qui a dit "tordue" ? D

-----------------

Chapitre 4 : Visage d'ange, ou "il y a comme de la maîtrise dans l'air."

-----------------

_ Tu vois que tu n'es pas si mauvaise que ça, fit Tsutsui à Yumi alors qu'ils sortaient dans la cour. Sur une partie à égalité, je suis presque sûr de perdre contre toi.

_ Arrêtes, soupira la jeune fille. Sinon je vais finir par croire que l'école "massacre en règle" de Tetsuo est utile à quelque chose. Et ça me ferait vraiment mal de l'admettre.

_ Ha ha ha ! Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup tout les deux. Au moins aussi têtu l'un que l'autre.

_ Piti ! Je m'amuse pas à écraser les autres juste pour le fun ! grimaça Yumi avec un désespoir exagéré. Quand ils me poussent à bout, je dis pas. Mais sinon, non, ajouta t-elle avec un clin d'œil espiègle.

Tsutsui rit de plus belle.

_ Oy ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ensemble, tout les deux ? fit une voix rogue derrière eux.

_ Ah ! Kaga, fit Tsutsui avec le sourire crispé de quelqu'un pris en faute.

Yumi se contenta de se tourner vers Kaga d'un air froid.

_ Sasaki-san est au club de go aussi, expliqua Tsutsui, alors on discutait un peu.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là-bas ? demanda Kaga à Yumi. Y'a rien de passionnant dans le go. Quitte à prendre un club de jeu de société, fallait venir au shôgi. C'est mille fois plus intéressant !

Yumi réprima un sourire de satisfaction sadique : Là, il lui donnait le bâton pour se faire battre. Limite s'il la payait pas pour le prendre, en plus.

_ C'est une question de mentalité, tu risques pas de comprendre, répondit-elle d'un ton glacial. Et puis, je vois pas l'intérêt d'aller dans un club pour me faire laminer par un baka prétentieux.

Kaga pâlit légèrement, et déglutit avec une difficulté visible, alors qu'il comprenait son erreur tactique. Tout d'un coup, il n'en menait pas large. Mais alors, pas du tout… 

Yumi le toisait, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, une expression du style "tu-vas-passer-un-sale-quart-d'heure-et-je-sens-que-ça-va-être-fun-hin-hin-hin" [1]

_ Yumi-chan, écoute… commença Kaga d'une petite voix et esquissant un geste apaisant des mains.

_ C'EST PAS POSSIBLE D'ETRE AUSSI STUPIDE !!! explosa Yumi.

Son soudain éclat de voix avait fait se retourner de nombreux élèves vers eux.

_ MEME UN GAMIN DE CINQ ANS N'AURAIT PAS AGI COMME TU L'A FAIT ! DES QU'IL Y A UNE CONNERIE A FAIRE, FAUT QUE TU SAUTES DESSUS, POUR PEU QUE ÇA FLATTE TON FOUTU EGO ! T'ES VRAIMENT CRETIN A CE POINT OU TU LE FAIS EXPRES ?!?!?!

_ Yuu-chan… souffla Kaga, écarlate, alors que tous les regards étaient rivés sur lui.

_ T'AS MEME PAS LA MOINDRE ONCE DE POLITESSE ! MAIS PAR CONTRE DES QU'IL S'AGIT DE MONTRER QUE C'EST TOI LE PLUS FORT, LA, T'ES LE PREMIER ! T'ES FIER DE TOI, J'ESPERE ??!!

Kaga ouvrit la bouche.

_ T'AVISE MEME PAS DE REPONDRE "OUI" !!! le coupa Yumi.

Le jeune homme serra précipitamment les lèvres. Quoi qu'il dise de toute façon, ça n'allait pas calmer Yumi.

_ TU VAS ME FAIRE LE PLAISIR DE PRESENTER TES EXCUSES A TOUT LE CLUB DE SHOGI ! ET TOUT DE SUITE !!!

_ Mais…

_ JE VEUX PAS LE SAVOIR ! TOUT DE SUITE J'AI DIT !!!

Yumi darda un doigt furieux vers le lycée. Kaga évita de regarder autour de lui. Il prit docilement la direction indiquée, les mains dans les poches, la tête légèrement rentrée dans les épaules. Plus que mortifié.

Tsutsui le regarda partir, complètement abasourdi. C'était un miracle d'ailleurs, qu'il tienne encore sur ses pieds. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir vu Kaga, le terrifiant Kaga, se laisser engueuler de la sorte sans protester. Et pire encore ! D'obéir docilement ensuite !

Il désigna Kaga en regardant Yumi d'un air ahuri. Celle-ci lui lança un grand sourire jubilatoire.

_ Y'a que pour une seule chose où je suis meilleure que Tetsuo, expliqua t-elle. C'est pour ça que quand je l'engueule, il a pas intérêt à répliquer. Parce qu'il sait que si on en vient aux mains, il a aucune chance. Quitte à se faire humilier, il préfère pas aller jusque là.

Tsutsui la dévisagea, la bouche entre-ouverte. Yumi était loin de sembler dangereuse au point d'effrayer quelqu'un comme Kaga. Elle n'était pas spécialement grande, ni vraiment petite d'ailleurs. Aux alentours du mètre soixante-dix, peut-être… Elle était plutôt fine, et très mignonne, ne put-il s'empêcher de constater. Il avait sérieusement du mal à croire qu'elle puisse inquiéter Kaga… Pourtant, son ami n'avait pas pipé mot…

_ Je sais, j'ai pas l'air, fit Yumi avec un sourire désarmant.

_ Rappelle-moi de ne jamais te mettre en colère, rit le jeune homme.

_ Promis, répondit-elle en riant aussi.

Ils atteignirent le portail du lycée, et prirent chacun une direction différente.

_ T'attend pas Kaga ?

_ Ben non, pourquoi ?

_ Heu…

_ C'est pas parce qu'on vit ensemble qu'on doit pas se lâcher d'une semelle, sourit la jeune fille. Tetsuo est bien assez grand pour rentrer tout seul. Et moi aussi.

Puis sur un dernier sourire, accompagné d'un petit signe de la main, elle s'éloigna en trottinant.

-----------------

Yumi perçut le bruit d'une course effrénée derrière elle, alors qu'elle longeait le parc à quelques rues de chez ses grands-parents. Elle s'immobilisa, et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Elle choisit finalement d'attendre.

Kaga la rejoignit enfin, soufflant comme une forge. Les mains appuyées sur les genoux, il tenta de reprendre haleine. Yumi attendait patiemment.

_ Comment… Comment as-tu osé me faire ça ! haleta Kaga, écarlate.

Yumi se demanda un instant si c'était à cause de l'effort, ou de la colère… Bah ! Sûrement les deux en fait.

_ De la même manière que toi, tu as massacré le club de shôgi, répliqua t-elle tranquillement. Juste parce que je trouvais ça drôle, et que c'était affreusement tentant.

_ Espèce de…

_ Ah ah ! Réfléchit bien à ce que tu vas dire, prévint la jeune fille. Parce que dans l'histoire, non seulement c'est toi qui a commencé, mais en plus tu m'as tendu une poutre magnifique pour te faire taper dessus.

Kaga émit un grognement furieux, et se contenta de ça. D'un pas rageur, il reprit le trajet de la maison. Yumi le suivit avec un soupir résigné. Elle vit que Kaga fouillait machinalement dans ses poches.

_ Raaah !!! Merde ! s'écria t-il avec colère.

Ah oui, c'est vrai… Y'avait ça, aussi… Le manque de nicotine avait pas du aider…

Yumi soupira.

Allez ! Manquerait plus que ça soit de sa faute, maintenant ! Bon… Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? Lui rendre ses clopes ou pas ? D'un côté, il était déjà assez furax comme ça. De l'autre… il valait peut-être mieux qu'il concentre sa colère sur elle, plutôt que de s'en prendre à n'importe qui… Au moins elle, elle pouvait le contenir. Bien… Allons-y, balançons un tonneau d'huile sur le feu !

_ Oy ! Tsuo-chan !

_ Quoi !? siffla celui-ci en faisant volte-face.

Elle lui lança négligemment son paquet de cigarettes. Il l'attrapa au vol, avant de lui décocher un regard haineux, livide de rage.

_ J'en étais sûr ! gronda t-il. Je le savais ! Tu peux pas t'en empêcher !

_ C'est bon, tu vas pas en faire une maladie. C'est juste un paquet de clopes. Et je te rassure, il en manque pas une.

_ ENCORE HEUREUX ! J'EN AI RAS-LE-BOL ! QUAND VAS-TU ME LACHER LES BASQUES !!!

_ Hey ! Je fais ça pour ton bien, je te signale. C'est pas bon pour la santé ces machins-là.

_ JE T'AI RIEN DEMANDE ! FOUS MOI LA PAIX, MERDE !!!

Yumi sentait la colère la gagner à son tour.

Non mais franchement ! Quel crétin, quand il s'y mettait !

_ En plus, je serais curieux de voir la tête de Sasaki-jiisan, si je lui dis que tu continues à jouer les pickpockets, ajouta Kaga avec un sourire mauvais.

Cette fois, s'en était trop !

_ Très bien… Si tu le prends comme ça… gronda Yumi. A partir de maintenant, tu te démerderas sans moi. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi.

_ A la bonne heure ! Je n'attendais que ça, sourit Kaga.

Yumi le dépassa sans un regard.

_ T'es vraiment trop con, fit-elle entre ses dents serrées.

Kaga se contenta d'émettre un petit rire méprisant. Il la laissa prendre un peu d'avance, avant de lui emboîter les pas.

-----------------

_A suivre…_

-----------------

[1] : Ben voui, tout ça…


	5. La dure vie de médiateur

**Disclaimer :**  

Je ne suis en aucun cas propriétaire des personnages de Hikaru no Go. A mon grand regret… Par contre Yumi est bien issue de mon imagination… … Qui a dit "tordue" ? D

**loumiolla :** Merci pour ta rewiew, qui m'a fait super plaisir. Pour la peine, tu as gagné deux chapitres supplémentaires. ( Ben oui, celui-là est un peu court quand même. ) ^^ Sinon, pour ce qui est de la question "Hajimemashite" ou " Yoroshiku", ben j'ai cherché un peu ( suis pas experte non plus… ^^ ), et on dirait que les deux sont valables, et que le sens "général" est le même. Mais bon, si il y a des gens au point, je veux bien qu'ils me fassent signe.

-----------------

Chapitre 5 : La dure vie de médiateur.

-----------------

_ Raaah ! Merde ! C'est pas vrai ! soupira Kaga en lâchant le rabat de son sac, avant de se pencher en arrière sur sa chaise.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ne me dis pas que tu l'as encore oubli ? rit Tsutsui.

L'autre lui lança un regard noir qui ne lui laissa aucun doute : pour le cinquième fois en deux semaines, Kaga était partit en oubliant son bentô le matin. Ce qui signifiait que pour la cinquième fois en deux semaines, il allait devoir utiliser l'argent qu'il réservait pour s'acheter des cigarettes, pour se prendre un sandwich… Cela laissait présager une humeur massacrante pour les prochaines 24 heures…

_ Mais à quoi tu penses les matins ? se moqua gentiment le jeune homme.

_ Je dors moi, les matins ! râla Kaga, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

Tsutsui rit de plus belle, pas le moins du monde surpris par cette réponse.

_ Hep ! Tsutsui ! On te demande ! cria un des garçons de leur classe. 

_ J'arrive ! répondit-il, un peu étonné.

Kaga lui lança un regard interrogateur, et il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

Il alla jusqu'à la porte de la classe : Yumi attendait dans le couloir. Dans son dos, les autres garçons ricanaient, sifflant à mi-voix.

_ Vous allez vous taire, oui ?! râla Tsutsui, les joues empourprées.

_ Salut, sourit Yumi.

_ Bon… Bonjour, bégaya Tsutsui. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Pour toute réponse, elle lui tendit un panier-repas, soigneusement emballé dans un torchon.

_ C'est à Tetsuo. J'ai eu pitié de lui. C'était la troisième fois cette semaine, expliqua t-elle avec une grimace. Tu peux lui donner, s'il te plaît ? 

_ Oui, bien sûr. Mais tu pourrais lui donner toi-même… tu ne crois pas ? fit-il, sachant pertinemment que Kaga et Yumi s'étaient disputés.

_ Ça non ! Sûrement pas ! C'est pas à moi de faire le premier pas ! J'ai déjà été sympa de lui sauver la mise aujourd'hui ! répliqua la jeune fille, les yeux étincelants de colère.

Tsutsui échappa un soupir : comment voulez-vous jouer les médiateurs entre deux têtes de mules pareilles ?

_ On se voit tout à l'heure au club de go ?

_ Oui, bien sûr.

_ A plus alors, Tsutsui-kun, fit Yumi en l'embrassant sur la joue. Et merci.

Puis elle partit rejoindre sa classe d'un pas léger.

_ Heu… D'accord… murmura Tsutsui avec un temps de retard, à peine conscient de ses lunettes qui glissaient dangereusement sur le bout de son nez, et de ses joues écarlates.

Il retourna dans sa salle de cours en tâchant de reprendre le plus possible contenance.

_ Wahou Tsutsui ! Tu nous avais caché des trucs !

_ Ça va, c'est pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat, répondit Tsutsui, encore plus embarrassé.

_ C'est super romantique de se faire amener son repas par sa petite amie. Elle cuisine bien ?

_ C'est pas ma petite amie…

_ Cool ! Tu nous la présente alors ?

_ C'est clair ! Vu comme elle est mignonne, je pose ma candidature !

_ Je présente rien du tout !!! s'énerva Tsutsui, totalement écarlate.

Il avait finalement réussi à rejoindre son bureau, et posa le panier-repas sur celui de Kaga, voisin du sien.

_ C'était Yumi ? s'étonna Kaga.

_ Ouais, grogna Tsutsui en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise.

Le visage de Kaga resta neutre alors qu'il contemplait son bentô.

_ N'empêche ! Elle avait de ces jambes ! Ahouuuuu !!! lança un des gars de la classe en riant.

Il se ramassa une trousse en pleine tête.

_ Je serais toi, je me calmerais tout de suite. Sauf si tu veux que je t'aide, énonça Kaga d'un ton glacial. Et le premier qui manque de respect à Sasaki-chan, il aura affaire à moi.

Le silence qui s'ensuivit fut mémorable. A entendre une mouche voler. Au moins, Yumi pouvait être tranquille : personne en seconde A n'allait lui chercher des noises après ça.

Kaga se rassit, les pieds croisés sur son bureau, les bras croisés derrière la nuque, comme si de rien n'était.

_ Kaga… soupira Tsutsui, avant de lui jeter un drôle de regard. T'en pince pour elle, avoue ?

_ Ça va pas ? grogna l'autre avec une grimace de dégoût. Avec le caractère qu'elle a ? Je suis pas masochiste, non plus !

_ Tu peux parler…

_ Raaah ! Laisse tomber ! Tu peux pas comprendre. Je l'ai déjà assez sur le dos ! Je vais pas en rajouter non plus ! De toute façon, je vois pas ce qu'elle a d'attirant. Y'a des dizaines de filles bien mieux qu'elle !

Tsutsui soupira, un peu dépass : soit Kaga était borné, soit il était vraiment difficile. Il n'y avait qu'à voir les réactions des gars de la classe pour avoir une idée de l'effet que pouvait produire Yumi. Bon ! En même temps, il la connaissait depuis longtemps. Il devait plus la considérer comme une petite sœur, que comme une petite amie potentielle.

_ Tu pourras au moins la remercier d'avoir penser à toi, remarqua Tsutsui en changeant de sujet.

_ Ouais, ouais…

Tsutsui retint un soupir agac : Kaga était vraiment irrécupérable quand il s'y mettait…

-----------------

_A suivre…_

-----------------

_Luinil_ : Bon, petit chapitre tout court. Mais plus important qu'il n'en a l'air, lol. )


	6. Prise de conscience

**Disclaimer :**  

Je ne suis en aucun cas propriétaire des personnages de Hikaru no Go. A mon grand regret… Par contre Yumi est bien issue de mon imagination… … Qui a dit "tordue" ? D

-----------------

Chapitre 6 : Prise de conscience, ou "Dans la série des questions à la con…"

-----------------

Kaga, distrait, fit une erreur de débutant, laissant à Honda une ouverture magnifique. Il ne s'en rendit compte que quand le capitaine de l'équipe lui annonça « Mat ! » avec une grand sourire de jubilation.

_ Ça fait deux parties pour moi, ricana Honda.

Kaga considéra le plateau de jeu d'un air détaché. Ces derniers temps, il n'arrivait pas à ce concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Et bizarrement, cela lui importait peu.

Honda échappa un soupir exaspéré.

_ Hey, Kaga-kun ! Y'a aucun intérêt à te battre, si tu ne joues pas sérieusement !

_ Désolé senpaï… J'ai pas la tête à ça en ce moment…

Honda haussa un sourcil : Kaga l'Orgueilleux qui s'excusait sans broncher ? C'était nouveau ça !

Il rangea les pièces de shôgi, puis le contempla d'un air suspicieux, les bras croisés.

_ Comment elle s'appelle ? demanda t-il carrément, après un instant de réflexion.

Kaga sursauta et le regarda avec surprise, avant de détourner les yeux sur le coté. Il se passa une main sur la nuque, visiblement mal à l'aise : Honda semblait avoir visé juste.

_ Yumi… répondit-il du bout des lèvres.

_ Et c'est quoi le problème avec elle ?

_ On… On s'est disputé… Et… au début, je me disais que ça me ferait des vacances, mais… plus le temps passe et…

Il se tut. Voyant qu'il n'était pas décidé à continuer, Honda l'aiguilla un peu plus :

_ Qui est en tort ? Toi ou elle ?

_ Elle ! s'écria tout d'abord Kaga, mais voyant que Honda fronçait les sourcils, apparemment pas convaincu, il se ravisa : On est en tort tout les deux, je suppose… Et… mettons que je l'ai peut-être un peu cherch

Il se gratta un peu la tête, rendu nerveux par l'examen du capitaine.

_ Fais lui des excuses, fit Honda en haussant les épaules. Offre lui des fleurs ou un truc comme ça. Les filles adorent ce genre de choses. Si tu as quelque chose à te faire pardonner, c'est le meilleur moyen.

_ Je pense pas que ça soit aussi simple… répliqua Kaga, songeant au coté assez "garçon manqu" de Yumi.

_ Parfois si. Elle ne t'en demande peut-être pas plus, tu sais. Si vous êtes vraiment amoureux, un peu de bonne volonté suffit largement, sourit Honda, amusé de voir à quel point le fier Kaga semblait mal à l'aise sur le sujet.

_ C'est à dire… Yumi n'est pas ma petite amie… fit Kaga à voix basse, et regardant le bout de ses chaussures. Ce serait plutôt ma meilleure amie… enfin… quelque chose comme ça…

_ Ah ? Vu la tête que tu fais, ça m'a tout l'air d'être plus qu'une meilleure amie.

_ Raaah !!! Tout ça, c'est de la faute de Tsutsui ! explosa Kaga. Je sais plus où j'en suis à cause de sa question stupide de l'autre jour ! Et maintenant, vous vous y mettez aussi !!!

_ Hol ! Hol ! Du calme, se moqua gentiment Honda. C'est pourtant pas compliqué à savoir.

Kaga le fusilla du regard, faisant redoubler le rire du capitaine.

_ On va faire un petit test, pour voir. Réfléchit à la question que je vais te poser, et réponds moi franchement : Que ferais-tu si cette Yumi sortait avec un garçon ?

_ NANI ?! C'EST UNE…

_ Réfléchit deux secondes, c'est tout, le coupa Honda, hilare.

Kaga resta un moment décontenanc : 

Que ferait-il…? Il n'arrivait déjà pas à l'imaginer sortant avec quelqu'un !!! Bon…! Il fallait prendre un exemple quelconque… Du genre, Tsutsui… Non ! Non ! Surtout pas lui ! C'était même pas la peine d'essayer !!! songea t-il alors que l'image fugace de Tsutsui embrassant Yumi l'effleurait, et qu'il avait l'impression qu'on lui assénait un direct dans l'estomac. 

Et pourquoi pas l'autre crétin de l'autre fois… Ah non ! C'était encore pire ! Yumi avec un pervers pareil ?! Plutôt crever, oui !!!

_ Alors ? demanda Honda, d'une voix un peu lointaine et moqueuse.

Mais quel imbécile, lui aussi, avec sa question à la con !!! On devrait pas forcer les gens à imaginer des trucs pareils ! C'était… ! C'était… pire que de la torture…!

Kaga déglutit avec difficulté, la gorge serrée : Il venait de comprendre où Honda voulait l'amener.

_ J'arrive même pas à l'imaginer, souffla t'il d'un voix monocorde, ses cheveux masquant ses yeux. Chaque fois que j'essaie, j'ai envie de massacrer le mec en face !

Honda éclata de rire.

_ A ce niveau, c'est plus être amoureux ! T'es carrément accro, mon vieux !

Et merde ! songea Kaga, les dents serrées. Je suis trop con ! Quelle idée d'avoir parlé de ça ! J'ai l'air de quoi maintenant !!!

_ Fais pas cette tête là, c'est pas une tare. Bon ! Maintenant que ça, c'est réglé, tu vas peut-être enfin me faire une partie potable.

_ Vous tiendrez pas cinq minutes, sourit Kaga d'un air sadique.

On se passe les nerfs comme on peut…

-----------------

Kaga effectuait le chemin pour rentrer chez lui, dans une sorte d'état second. Complètement perdu dans ses pensées.

Il se demandait comment parler de tout ça à Yumi. Dans un sens, ça le terrifiait. Et si jamais… elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui ?

Il encaissa cette douloureuse éventualité avec une grimace.

Merde ! Quand est-ce que les choses avaient changées entre eux ? Et comment avait-il fait pour ne pas s'en apercevoir plus tôt ?!

_ Baka ! marmonna t-il entre ses dents. C'était pas, justement, que tu refusais de t'en apercevoir ?

Avec un grommellement, il tira son paquet de cigarettes de sa poche, et en prit une entre les dents. Il se préparait à l'allumer, lorsqu'il suspendit son geste. Sa main retomba mollement. Il se sentait étrangement malheureux, tout à coup.

Yumi détestait quand il fumait. Pourtant, cela faisait des jours qu'elle ne lui avait fait aucun reproche. Aucune réflexion. Il avait du mal à l'admettre, mais cela lui manquait affreusement… Elle lui manquait affreusement…

Il secoua la tête, chassant ce moment d'abattement : il fallait absolument qu'il se réconcilient, avant de penser à quoi que se soit d'autre !

Kaga remit sa cigarette dans le paquet et fit disparaître celui-ci dans sa poche : Ça c'était le genre de chose susceptible de faire plaisir à Yumi. Et il comptait bien lui en faire la surprise…

-----------------

_A suivre…_


	7. Pourquoi?

**Disclaimer :**  

Je ne suis en aucun cas propriétaire des personnages de Hikaru no Go. A mon grand regret… Par contre Yumi est bien issue de mon imagination… … Qui a dit "tordue" ? D

**Loumiolla :** Mmmh, j'hésite à te répondre… lol. Non, en fait, c'est pas un secret, mais bon, je vais juste te dire que Kaga est l'un de mes persos favoris, et que à priori, Yumi est là rien que pour lui. Par contre, il va falloir qu'il la mérite, et qu'il s'accroche un peu avant. Patience donc…

-----------------

Chapitre 7 : Pourquoi… ?

-----------------

_ EN VOILA ASSEZ !!! cria le professeur de mathématiques, à bout de patience. Kaga, je te mets trois heures de colle, et tu me feras un devoir sur l'importance du respect dans les relations sociales !

_ Pfff… Tu parles d'un sujet à la noix, grommela l'intéressé avec dédain.

_ Kagaaaa…! gémit Tsutsui dans un souffle, la tête légèrement rentrée dans les épaules, totalement catastrophé par le comportement de son ami.

_ ET TU VAS SORTIR IMMEDIATEMENT DE CETTE SALLE POUR ALLER CHEZ LE PROVISEUR !!!

Kaga lui décocha un regard noir de rage. Il se leva brusquement. Sa chaise bascula par terre dans un bruit retentissant. Il quitta la classe en claquant violemment la porte.

_ Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? gémit intérieurement Tsutsui. Il est vraiment pas à prendre avec des pincettes en ce moment ! Mieux vaut ne pas lui parler de Yumi, pour l'instant.

-----------------

Kaga remontait le couloir, direction le bureau du proviseur, d'un pas vif et rageur.

_ Kaga-kun ! Attend moi deux secondes !

Raaah !!! Zut ! La déléguée ! Comme si ça suffisait pas !!!

Le jeune homme s'arrêta, s'exhortant intérieurement au calme. Après tout, il n'avait pas de raison valable de s'énerver.

Du calme ! Du calme ! Du calme !!!

_ Ça va pas de répondre au prof comme ça ? le réprimanda la déléguée, alors qu'ils reprenaient leur route, côte à côte.

_ Mêle toi de tes affaires ! J'ai pas besoin qu'on me fasse la morale ! répliqua t-il d'un ton cassant.

La jeune fille battit en retraite : elle n'était pas de taille à lui tenir tête, même avec toute sa bonne volonté.

Ils remontèrent le couloir en silence. Les mains au fond des poches, Kaga ruminait toujours les mêmes pensées : Deux semaines qu'il avait pris sa décision. Deux semaines qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver le courage de parler à Yumi. Deux semaines que ses cigarettes traînaient, abandonnées au fond de son sac. Deux semaines qu'il ne supportait plus rien…

Son épaule heurta quelque chose, et une voix familière l'invectiva rageusement, le tirant douloureusement de ses réflexions.

_ C'est pas vrai Kaga ! Tu peux pas regarder où tu vas ?!

Il constata avec amertume que Yumi s'en tenait scrupuleusement au mot d'ordre qu'il lui avait donné en début d'année, à savoir : ne pas l'appeler par son prénom au lycée. Ou du moins, pas en public… Ce que son orgueil lui avait dicté sur le moment le blessait encore plus cruellement aujourd'hui.

Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire aux nombreuses feuilles éparpillées par terre, que l'amie de Yumi avait échappé par sa faute.

Yumi avait posé sa propre pile de copies et aidait son amie à ramasser les siennes, tout en continuant à râler.

_ Il ne l'a pas fait exprès, tenta la déléguée, en joignant son aide à celle des deux filles.

_ Ben voyons ! ricana Yumi. On parle bien du même Kaga, l ?

Kaga surprit le regard effrayé que lui jeta sa déléguée. Elle devait redouter le moment où il laisserait éclater sa colère. Mais non… Les sarcasmes de Yumi lui faisaient plutôt l'effet d'un douche froide…

_ Désolé, murmura t-il en se baissant à son tour pour ramasser les feuilles.

Yumi marmonna un truc assassin entre ses dents. Kaga encaissa le coup en silence. Dire qu'avant, il lui aurait renvoyé une réflexion bien sentie… Aujourd'hui, il en était tout simplement incapable.

A eux quatre, ils eurent tôt fait de tout rassembler.

_ Rah là l ! On va se faire incendier, gémit l'amie de Yumi.

_ T'inquiète pas, Tohru-chan, sourit Yumi. Terada-san est compréhensif. Il suffira de lui expliquer qu'on a eu un petit accident de parcours.

_ Bon Kaga ! On se dépêche ? J'aimerais bien retourner en classe avant la fin du cours.

_ Ouais, ouais, ouais… grommela l'intéressé.

_ Allons bon ! Qu'est que t'as encore fait ? fit Yumi en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Ça te regarde ? grogna t-il.

La jeune fille haussa négligemment les épaules.

_ En fait non. Tu te débrouilleras bien avec Jii-chan [1], après tout.

_ On est bien d'accord, alors.

Elle lui décocha un regard froid et distant qui lui lacéra le cœur.

_ Yumi-chan, tu viens ? appela Tohru.

_ Oui, j'arrive.

Elle rejoignit son amie, sans même un regard ou un signe de la main pour saluer Kaga… Avant, il y avait toujours un sourire ou un clin d'œil. Et maintenant, plus rien…

S'il l'avait osé, il en aurait hurlé de rage et de chagrin.

Quelqu'un lui toucha légèrement le bras. Il tressaillit.

_ Kaga-kun ? On y va ? s'enquit sa déléguée, un peu inquiète.

_ Ouais… répondit-il d'un ton morne.

Tout ça ne pouvait plus durer ! Il devait lui parler ! Il n'en pouvait plus de garder tout ça pour lui !

Yuu-chan, toi qui me connaît si bien, pourquoi est-ce qu'aujourd'hui tu ne vois rien ?

-----------------

_ Yumi-chan, il y a une chose importante que j'aimerai te dire…

Kaga secoua rageusement la tête.

Non ! Ça n'allait pas non plus ! On aurait dit un gamin de sixième !

Kaga arpentait les couloirs déserts d'un pas traînant, en direction du club de go. Il avait quitté le shôgi un peu plus tôt, pour passer prendre Yumi. Et tout en marchant, il cherchait une manière acceptable de lui avouer ses sentiments.

_ Yuu-chan, je te dois des excuses, j'ai vraiment été nul l'autre fois… Un petit resto pour me faire pardonner, ça te dit ?

Ouais, le resto, c'était une bonne idée. Ils seraient juste tout les deux, et en terrain neutre. Les choses seraient plus faciles… Par contre, la manière de le formuler, c'était peut-être pas encore ça. Raaah !!! Il était vraiment pas doué pour ce genre de truc !

Kaga tourna à gauche. La salle du club de go était la dernière porte à gauche au fond de ce couloir.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas fait deux pas, que la porte en question s'ouvrait, laissant le passage à Yumi. Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire : elle était vraiment belle… ! Il l'avait toujours su, même s'il prétendait le contraire.

Tsutsui sortit à son tour. Lui et Yumi semblaient discuter avec animation, avec une troisième personne encore dans la salle, et donc hors de vue. Kaga était trop loin pour entendre ce qu'ils disaient, mais le rire clair de Yumi tinta, lui réchauffant étrangement le cœur.

Il se préparait à les rejoindre, lorsqu'il se figea brutalement.

Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi est-ce que la main de Yumi venait de se glisser dans celle de Tsutsui ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'aucun des deux ne trouvait ce geste anormal ?!

Le jeune homme eut l'impression que le monde s'écroulait autour de lui. Il serra les mâchoires, pour ne pas hurler. Pour ne pas gémir. Pour ne pas qu'il s'aperçoivent de sa présence.

Tsutsui et… Yumi… sortaient ensemble ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-ils rien dit ?

Kaga fit volte-face, et tourna à droite dans le couloir précédent. Une fois hors de vue, il s'adossa contre le mur, et résista à la tentation de se laisser glisser sur le sol.

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire… C'était une mauvaise blague… ou… ou un cauchemar ! Yumi et Tsutsui ?

_ Merde ! Pourquoi est-ce que ça fait si mal ? souffla t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Une partie de lui, miraculeusement lucide, lui hurla de ne pas traîner ici. Ses deux amis n'allaient sûrement pas tarder. Et il se savait parfaitement incapable de les affronter.

Qu'est-ce qu'il leur dirait ? Que ferait-il si Yumi le voyait dans cet état ? Non ! Ça jamais ! Elle ne devait rien savoir ! décida son orgueil blessé dans un dernier sursaut.

Le jeune homme s'enfuit, dévalant les escaliers quatre à quatre. 

Mais sa course éperdue ne parvint pas à semer l'image douloureuse des doigts de Yumi se mêlant à ceux de Tsutsui…

-----------------

_ Huh ? fit Tsutsui en tournant la tête vers l'autre bout du couloir.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kimi-kun ? s'enquit Yumi.

Le jeune homme ne put réprimer un léger sursaut. Ça lui faisait toujours bizarre d'entendre Yumi utiliser ce diminutif. Absolument pas désagréable, mais bizarre.

_ Je… J'ai cru voir quelqu'un au bout du couloir, bafouilla t-il. Il m'a semblé que c'était Kaga.

_ Ah ? fit Yumi en se penchant un peu en avant, et légèrement contre son épaule, pour voir la fin du couloir. Je vois personne. Et puis ça risque pas d'être lui : Rien ne pourrait lui faire quitter le shôgi en avance.

_ Tu n'as pas tort, concéda Tsutsui. J'ai du me tromper…

-----------------

Kaga s'était réfugié dans un coin de la cour, derrière un bâtiment, et caché derrière deux buissons. Il était assis dans l'herbe, adossé au mur, le front appuyé sur ses avant-bras croisés sur ses genoux.

Il avait beau chercher, c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il se sentait aussi misérable. Même le jour où il s'était présenté chez les grands-parents de Yumi pour s'y réfugier, il n'avait pas ressentit un tel désespoir, ni une telle honte.

Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle ?!

De nouveau, il se sentit au bord des larmes.

_ Arrêtes ! s'écria t-il rageusement envers lui-même. Soit pas si con !!!

Sa colère contint ses sanglots tant bien que mal.

Il se sentait trahi. Et d'une des plus affreuses manières qui soit.

Comment avaient-ils pu lui faire ça ? Pourquoi ne s'était-il aperçu de rien ? Pourquoi… ?

Il releva la tête, et tourna ses yeux vers le ciel. Il inspira et expira profondément deux ou trois fois, ce qui le calma un peu. Puis, avant même qu'il s'en rende compte, il se trouva à allumer une cigarette.

La première depuis plus de deux semaines…

La première bouffée eut le goût doux-amer du soulagement mêlé d'un sentiment d'échec retentissant.

Pourquoi… ?

-----------------

_A suivre…_

-----------------

[1] : grand-père. 

-----------------


	8. A un métro près

**Disclaimer :**  

Je ne suis en aucun cas propriétaire des personnages de Hikaru no Go. A mon grand regret… Par contre Yumi est bien issue de mon imagination… … Qui a dit "tordue" ? D

**Loumiolla : **Ben en fait, je vais pas te répondre, parce que tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre. ^^ 

( PASTAPEEEEER !!! )

-----------------

Chapitre 8 : A un métro près…

-----------------

Yumi courait sur le chemin du retour. Elle avait traîné un tout petit peu trop longtemps avec Tsutsui, et avait raté son métro habituel. Elle avait du prendre le suivant, partagée entre euphorie et culpabilité.

Normalement, elle aurait du être rentrée avant 18h pour prendre en cours les débutant de karaté. Si elle se dépêchait, elle pouvait limiter les dégâts à dix minutes de retard.

Son grand-père allait l'incendier ! Et puis donner un cours sans échauffement, ça allait être galère !

Elle grimaça légèrement, avant de glousser en songeant à Tsutsui.

Non, elle n'allait pas regretter son retard plus que ça. Ça valait le coup !

Elle ralentit soudain, en reconnaissant la haute silhouette à quelques mètres d'elle. Restant à une certaine distance, elle scruta Kaga, un peu interloquée : toute son attitude laissait deviner un profond abattement. Ces épaules voûtées. Ce pas encore plus traînant que d'habitude. Cette tête basse indiquant qu'il ne décollait pas les yeux du bout de ses chaussures… Tout ça ne ressemblait pas au Kaga qu'elle connaissait.

Elle hésita quelques secondes, partagée entre son orgueil, et son cœur. Le premier lui disait de ne pas s'occuper de cet imbécile. Que s'il avait des problèmes, c'était sûrement parce qu'il l'avait cherché. Le second lui signalait que, de toute façon, elle était parfaitement incapable d'ignorer sa détresse.

Et puis cette brouille stupide lui tapait sur le système ! Ça pouvait être l'occasion d'enterrer la hache de guerre… Qui sait ? Peut-être que sa punition de ce matin était plus grave que ce qu'elle croyait…

_ Tetsuo ! appela t-elle en s'élançant pour le rejoindre.

Elle le vit tressaillir, s'arrêter pour l'attendre, mais sans qu'il se retourne. Elle vint à sa hauteur, fronça les sourcils en notant la cigarette, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Vu ce qu'elle discernait derrière son masque d'indifférence, il valait mieux qu'elle ne fasse aucune remarque.

_ Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Tsuo-chan ? demanda t-elle sans cacher son inquiétude.

Il détourna légèrement la tête, comme pour éviter son regard, mais pas assez vite pour l'empêcher de percevoir l'éclair de chagrin mêlé de souffrance, qui traversa ses yeux.

_ Rien… répondit-il d'une voix assourdie.

Yumi fronça de nouveau les sourcils : Kaga ne parlait de cette manière que lorsqu'il voulait lui cacher ce qu'il ressentait vraiment, et qu'il voulait éviter que sa voix ne le trahisse.

Et le peu qu'elle avait aperçu dans ses yeux lui en disait assez sur son état d'esprit.

_ Ne te moque pas de moi. Nous savons parfaitement, toi et moi, que c'est archi-faux.

Il y eut un temps de silence, durant lequel Kaga jeta sa cigarette et l'écrasa du bout de sa chaussure.

_ Ça ne te regarde pas, répondit-il enfin.

_ Ah non ? Et pourquoi ? insista Yumi, un peu fâchée par son entêtement.

_ Parce que ! Tu vas me lâcher, oui ?!

Ça c'était un peu fort ! Elle se faisait du soucis pour lui, et il l'envoyait paître !

_ Oh pardon, votre majesté. ! répliqua t-elle rageusement. Je suis vraiment stupide de m'être inquiétée pour vous !

Kaga resta silencieux, continuant d'éviter son regard.

S'il savait à quel point ça l'énervait ça aussi !

Elle se fit violence pour ne pas lui coller une gifle bien sentie.

_ Tss ! cracha t-elle avec mépris. Très bien ! Démerde toi ! J'en ai marre d'être la seule à faire des efforts ! En plus, j'ai mieux a faire ! Ja !

Elle reprit sa course. Ses dix minutes de retard venaient de se transformer en un bon quart d'heure.

Elle allait vraiment se faire tuer, là. …

-----------------

Kaga traînait volontairement sur le chemin du retour. Normalement, Yumi devait prendre un cours de débutants à 18 heures. Elle devait donc être déjà rentrée, mais il voulait l'éviter à tour prix. Si elle avait entamé son cours au moment où il arrivait, il pourrait monter dans sa chambre sans la…

_ Tetsuo !

Il tressaillit violemment.

Yumi ? Elle n'était pas encore rentrée ?

Il résista à son envie folle de s'enfuir en courant, utilisant les quelques secondes qu'elle mettait pour le rejoindre, pour se composer un visage le plus neutre possible.

Il ne la regarda pas directement, mais il devinait qu'elle le scrutait intensément.

_ Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Tsuo-chan ?

L'inquiétude qu'il perçut dans sa voix lui serra le cœur. Il détourna vivement la tête. Si en plus il croisait son regard, le maigre contrôle qu'il avait sur lui-même allait être foutu.

Et puis, elle aurait pu formuler ça autrement, aussi ! Lui demander simplement si ça allait, et lui laisser l'illusion que sa façade était à peu près efficace ! Et surtout… Surtout, elle aurait pu ne pas employer son diminutif !!!

_ Rien…

Il avait dit ça dans un souffle. Plus fort, elle se serait rendue compte à quel point sa voix était étranglée.

Yumi marqua un temps de silence. Du coin de l'œil, il la vit faire une moue pas convaincue du tout.

Merde ! Il avait pourtant voulu à tout prix éviter ça

_ Ne te moque pas de moi. Nous savons parfaitement, toi et moi, que c'est archi-faux.

Bien sûr que c'était faux !!! Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il était furieux, malheureux et jaloux à en crever ! Il n'en avait pas le droit… Tsutsui était son ami, et… et il aimait profondément Yumi. Il n'avait pas le droit de s'interposer entre eux, s'ils étaient amoureux…

Il prit tout son temps pour jeter sa cigarette et l'écraser sous sa semelle.

Il aurait voulu ne pas avoir à en arriver là, mais il ne voyait plus que cet échappatoire. Il réunit son courage ( si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça ) et fit taire sa conscience aux abois.

_ Ça ne te regarde pas, dit-il du ton le plus froid et détaché dont il était capable à cet instant.

Pas spécialement brillant…

_ Ah non ? Et pourquoi ? s'enquit Yumi.

Il entendit la colère commencer à poindre dans sa voix. Une espèce de soulagement l'envahit. La rage de sa réplique suivante fut plus convaincante.

_ Parce que ! Tu vas me lâcher, oui ?! asséna t'il d'un ton cassant.

Il fallait qu'il la mette hors d'elle ! Il pouvait lutter contre sa colère, pas contre sa sollicitude. Il fallait qu'elle lui en veuille ! Assez pour le jeter avec pertes et fracas ! Assez… pour qu'elle l'évite comme la peste.

_ Oh pardon, votre majesté. ! répliqua t-elle rageusement. Je suis vraiment stupide de m'être inquiétée pour vous !

Non, elle n'était pas stupide, au contraire, elle était adorable. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne sentait pas de taille à faire comme si de rien n'était.

Ne croise pas son regard. Sinon, tu vas faire une connerie.

_ Tss ! cracha t-elle avec mépris. Très bien ! Démerde toi ! J'en ai marre d'être la seule à faire des efforts ! En plus, j'ai mieux a faire ! Ja !

Et elle le planta là sans se retourner.

Kaga resta debout, immobile, tête basse. 

Ses derniers mots l'avaient profondément blessé. Il aurait largement préféré qu'elle le gifle, ou qu'elle crie… Tout plutôt que ce ton furieux et méprisant…

Ses larmes coulèrent sans qu'il puisse les contenir.

Tout à l'heure, en voyant Yumi et Tsutsui main dans la main, il avait cru toucher le fond. Il avait eu tort. A présent, c'était encore pire…

-----------------

_A suivre…_

-----------------

_Luinil_ : Bon, Lou, je m'excuse platement, parce que les prochains chapitres seront plus espacés. Je dois réviseeeeer ces foutus partieeeeels !!!! T_T


	9. Invitation

**Disclaimer :**

Je ne suis en aucun cas propriétaire des personnages de Hikaru no Go. A mon grand regret… Par contre Yumi est bien issue de mon imagination… … Qui a dit "tordue" ? D

**Reviews :**

**Loumiola :** Mais siiii, les encouragement ça fait toujours plaisir !!!! ( Même si je les sens mal ces partiels, mais je m'écarte du sujet, là… ) Allez ! D'ici une semaine, je suis en vacs, je trouverais peut-être enfin le temps de l'avancer, cette fic ! XD

-----------------

Chapitre 9 : Invitation

-----------------

- Mais siiii !!! Invite le ! insista Asuka pour la dixième fois au moins, en un quart d'heure.

- Nan ! Y'a pas moyen ! répliqua Yumi comme les neuf fois précédentes. Je veux pas passer la journée à m'engueuler avec lui.

- Méééée !!! Alleeeeez !!! supplia la rouquine, en mode "chiot labrador opprimé."

Les six copines se faisaient un après-midi shopping, en ce début de vacance d'été. Juste pour le plaisir de mettre leur garde-robe à jour, et pour mettre au point leur sortie au parc d'attraction, deux jours plus tard.

- Steuplaiiiit !!! Il t'embêtera pas ! Je te promet d'être scotchée à lui en permanence !

- C'est aussi ce qui m'inquiète, soupira Yumi. Tetsuo est d'une humeur massacrante en ce moment. Il va te gâcher la journée.

Asuka avait plus que flashé sur Kaga, depuis le début de l'année. Pour une fois qu'elle avait une super occasion de le draguer, elle allait pas la laisser passer comme ça !

Elle asséna donc son argument majeur :

- Et puis, il faut avoir pitié de Tsutsui, fit-elle. Si Kaga vient pas, il va être tout seul au milieu de nous six. Gentil comme il est, il va jamais survivre. Ils sont bien amis, non ?

- Ouais… soupira Yumi en se frottant le front du bout des doigts.

Tout d'un coup, elle se sentait extrêmement fatiguée.

Asuka ne voulait vraiment pas en démordre… Et puis, il fallait reconnaître qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort, avec cette histoire. Entouré de six filles déchaînées, son timide petit ami allait mourir… C'était sûr…

Yumi soupira de nouveau.

Allez savoir pourquoi, une petite voix lui disait qu'elle allait s'en mordre les doigts…

- Bon d'accord… Je lui en parlerais ce soir…

- OUIIII !!! Je t'adore ! s'écria Asuka, en lui sautant au cou.

- Hol ! T'emballe pas, la tempéra Yumi. Il a pas encore dit oui. Et je te jure que c'est pas gagné, surtout vu comment il est, en ce moment.

- Bah ! Tu mets en avant l'argument "filles super sexy, rien que pour lui", et il réfléchira même pas. Au pire, t'ajoute "faut aider les Tsutsui en détresse."

- Pas convaincue…

- Mais si, t'en fais pas, la rassura Asuka avec un grand sourire de jubilation.

Enfin satisfaite, elle alla papillonner autour des bikinis.

- Mauvais plan… soupira Yumi.

Le rire gentiment moqueur de Megumi résonna.

- Laisse tomber, dit-elle. Ça fait des jours qu'elle prévoit son coup. A moins de la tuer, tu n'aurais pas pu la faire changer d'avis.

- Me tente pas… sourit Yumi d'un air sadique.

- Arrêtes de dire des bêtises, rit Shizuka. Tiens ! Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de celui-là. ? ajouta t-elle, en attrapant un top lavande.

- T'es sûre ? La forme me paraît bizarre, non ?

- Essaye le, pour voir !

Yumi s'éloigna un peu vers un autre rayon, afin d'avoir une excuse pour ne pas participer à la conversation.

Cette histoire avec Tetsuo ne la tentait pas trop. En temps normal pourtant, elle aurait été la première à proposer cette idée… Oui mais voilà. ! Rien n'était normal !

Il l'inquiétait sérieusement… Et elle n'arrivait pas à lui en parler. A chaque fois, il prétextait un truc urgent à faire, ou alors ils s'engueulaient carrément. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir à ce point pour cette histoire de cigarettes ! Elle le connaissait trop bien. Il était orgueilleux, borné, colérique, et d'une mauvaise foi affolante, mais pas à ce point !

Tu es sûre de le connaître aussi bien ? s'inquiéta t-elle soudain. Tu connaissais par cœur le petit Tetsuo. Celui qui harcelait ton grand-père pour qu'il l'aide à s'améliorer au shôgi, en cachette de son père. Celui avec qui tu faisais les quatre-cents coups, au grand désespoir des grands-parents. Celui avec qui tu partais en vacances, à la plage ou au ski. Celui avec qui tu passais des heures à raconter tout ce que des gosses de votre âge pouvaient se raconter. Celui avec qui tu faisais face à tous les problèmes et toutes les peurs que pouvaient avoir des gamins de dix ans…

Oui… Celui là, tu le connais par cœur… Mais le Tetsuo d'aujourd'hui ? … Tu te rappelles le choc que tu as eu, le jour où ton grand-père t'as ramenée du poste de police, et où tu l'as trouvé en train d'aider ta grand-mère à ranger la cuisine, alors que tu n'avais pas eu de nouvelles depuis deux ans ? Vous vous étiez regardés en chiens de faïence pendant toute la soirée, sans décocher un mot !

Ça t'avait fait bizarre de voir à quel point il avait changé. Ça avait du être pareil pour lui… Et depuis ce jour… ? Est-ce que vous vous êtes vraiment rapprochés ? Toi qui te flattes de pouvoir lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert… pourquoi… tu n'y arrives pas aujourd'hui ?

-----------------

- Tadaïma ! lança Yumi en se débarrassant rapidement de ses chaussures.

- Okaeri ! répondit sa grand-mère depuis la cuisine.

La jeune fille la rejoignit, et l'embrassa en vitesse sur la joue, tout en jetant un coup d'œil au contenu de casseroles.

Ah tiens ! Sa grand-mère tentait un nouveau plat indien pour ce soir.

- Alors ? Vous avez trouvé votre bonheur ?

- Oui. Tetsuo est là. ?

- Il est dans sa chambre, il me semble…

- Super ! Merci !

Yumi grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre. Arrivée devant la porte de la chambre du jeune homme, elle hésita un instant.

Elle en avait marre qu'il la traite comme ça. Elle était fatiguée. Si ça finissait en dispute, comme d'habitude, elle risquait de piquer une bonne crise de nerfs, devant lui. Et cette perspective la terrifiait. Pourtant… Pourtant, elle voulait vraiment lui demander de les accompagner. Et elle souhaitait sincèrement qu'il dise "oui".

Elle finit par se décider à frapper. Doucement. Timidement.

- Ouais ? fit une voix rogue de l'intérieur.

- C'est moi… fit-elle en entrant.

- Je vois bien…

Kaga était allongé sur son lit, et il ne décolla pas les yeux de son bouquin pour la regarder.

Yumi hésita un peu, et finalement elle vint s'installer sur le bord du matelas. Les yeux de l'adolescent restèrent obstinément sur leur page.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fit-il enfin du bout des lèvres.

- Je… hem… On va au parc d'attraction après-demain avec des copines, et… enfin… Ça te dirait de venir avec nous ?

- Pourquoi je viendrais ?

- Pourquoi pas ? répliqua t-elle, du tac au tac.

Elle ferma les yeux, se morigénant intérieurement : dans le genre "réponse à la con", c'était ce qu'on faisait de mieux !

- Je les connais pas tes copines.

- Y'aura Kimihiro aussi…

Le ricanement de Kaga eut quelque chose de moqueur et d'amer à la fois.

- Bien sûr, suis-je bête ! Tsutsui sera là. ! Dis tout de suite que tu cherches quelqu'un pour qu'il se retrouve pas tout seul, ça ira plus vite.

Yumi se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

S'il le prenait comme ça, c'était foutu.

- Pourquoi tu demandes pas ça à quelqu'un d'autre ? N'importe lequel des copains de Tsutsui ferait l'affaire.

Le ton était cassant, et indiquait clairement "fiche-moi la paix ! "

La jeune fille ramena ses genoux sous son menton, la gorge serrée.

Si elle insistait, ça allait dégénérer. Pourtant…

- Mais moi… moi, j'ai envie que se soit toi qui vienne, murmura t-elle.

- Je vois pas pourquoi.

Yumi déglutit avec difficulté. Elle allait vraiment finir par la piquer sa crise de nerfs !

- Ça fait longtemps qu'on est pas allé en vacances ensemble. Pas depuis qu'on vit sous le même toit. Je me disais… qu'une petite sortie... ça aurait pu être sympa…

Silence… Yumi n'y tint plus et se leva.

- Oh et puis merde ! Laisse tomber ! lâcha t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Il fallait qu'elle parte maintenant ! S'en était trop pour elle !

- Yumi ! A… Attend !

Elle s'arrêta, mais sans se retourner : elle sentait déjà les premières larmes glisser sur ses joues. Et elle était trop fière pour les lui montrer.

- Tu… tu pleures ?

- NON CRETIN ! JE FAIS DU TRICOT !!! explosa t-elle, en faisant volte-face.

Et merde ! Ça y est. Cette fois, c'était parti.

Elle éclata en sanglots convulsifs et cacha son visage dans ses mains.

Elle perçut plus ou moins que Kaga se levait en catastrophe.

- Yu… Yumi, bafouilla t-il. Me… me fait pas ce plan-là. Je… je déteste te voir pleurer.

Quel plan !?! Il se rendait pas compte que c'était de sa faute ?! Quel con ! Mais quel con ! Mais quel con !!! Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il avait à paniquer comme ça ?! C'était pas la première fois qu'elle pleurait à cause de lui, non ?! Pourquoi aujourd'hui, il en faisait tout un plat ?!!

- Si… si je viens, t'arrêtes de pleurer, hein ? Dis-moi que t'arrêtes de pleurer !

Ah pour le coup oui ! Elle cessa instantanément de pleurer, tellement son ton alarmé la prit de court.

Elle le scruta sans y croire.

Mais c'est qu'il paniquait vraiment en plus !

Il se tenait là, à une cinquantaine de centimètres d'elle, à peine, et il ne semblait pas savoir quoi faire. On aurait dit…

- On dirait que tu es en train de tenir une bombe à pleine mains, rit-elle au milieu de ses larmes, et que tu ne sais pas si elle va t'exploser à la figure ou non.

Elle sécha un peu ses pleurs du dos de la main.

- Excuse moi. C'est idiot. Je suis désolée, hoqueta t-elle en ravalant de nouveaux sanglots.

Ils restèrent quelques instants debout, face à face, en silence. Yumi continuait d'essuyer ses larmes en reniflant.

- T'es pas obligé de venir si t'en as pas envie, murmura t-elle enfin.

- Nan, c'est bon. Ça ira. Ça… Ça me fait plaisir en fait, que tu ais pensé à moi, répondit-il, mal à l'aise. Et puis c'est vrai que je ne peux décemment pas laisser Tsutsui tout seul. Il a rien fait pour mériter ça, ajouta t-il avec un petit sourire forcé.

Sa tentative d'humour n'était pas brillante, mais elle fit quand même rire faiblement Yumi.

La jeune fille alla déposer un baiser léger sur sa joue.

- Arigatou, chuchota t-elle avant de quitter la chambre.

-----------------

Redevenu seul, Kaga échappa un soupir désespéré. Il venait de d'accepter volontairement son propre supplice : il allait passer une journée entière à regarder Yumi, scotchée à Tsutsui. Rien que d'y penser, il en était malade de chagrin et de jalousie.

Mais comment aurait-il pu lui dire non, alors qu'elle était en train de pleurer devant lui ?

Il ne savait pas lui résister. Il n'avait jamais vraiment su. Maintenant encore moins qu'avant…

-----------------

_A suivre…_


	10. Petite sortie entre amis

**Disclaimer :**

Les personnages de Hikaru no Go ne m'appartiennent pas.

Raaah c'est déprimant à dire ça, je peux pas en avoir quelques uns ? Non ? Allez quoi ! ( _grand sourire angélique et pas crédible du tout._ )

… Non, vraiment pas ?

Tsss ! Bon je les pique pas longtemps et je les rend après, promis. ( Oublie "volontairement" de préciser dans quel état… ) )

Ah ! Par contre, Yumi, ses amies et sa famille sont rien qu'à moi, alors pas touche, svp ! =)

**Reviews : **

****

**Loumiolla : **Vi, je suis cruelle. Qui aime bien, châtie bien, mdr. Nan, mais t'inquiètes pas, ça va pas être si terrible que ça. Quant à ces f#&$ partiels… JE SUIS ENFIN LIIIIIBRE !!!! Kissu.

**Cline & Céline :** Alors… je suppose qu'il s'agit d'une seule et même personne, vu la similitude des pseudos. Mais faut me dire si je me trompe. O.o Désolée pour une suite qui traîne un peu, mais ces derniers temps, j'avais pas trop le temps d'avancer. Promis, je fais de mon mieux ! =)

-----------------

Chapitre 10 : Petite sortie entre amis

-----------------

Le temps était idéal pour une sortie. Dans le train qui les menait au parc d'attraction, les jeunes gens discutaient avec entrain. Enfin… excepté Kaga, qui avait toutes les peines du monde à ne pas faire la gueule… Pas de manière visible en tout cas… Enfin pas trop…

Ça, plus ne pas jeter la copine rousse de Yumi avec pertes et fracas : depuis qu'ils étaient partis, elle ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle, se pendant à son bras dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion.

Comme s'il avait besoin de ça ! Déjà qu'il mourrait d'envie de massacrer Tsutsui, si la rouquine continuait, c'était sur elle qu'il allait se passer les nerfs ! Et Yumi ne lui pardonnerait jamais un truc pareil !!!

Asuka continuait de parler à tort et à travers, tentant en vain de le faire participer à la conversation.

Mais bon sang ! Elle s'arrêtait jamais ?!

Il dégagea son bras pour la énième fois. Dans la minute qui suivait, Asuka s'y était à nouveau accrochée. Il réprima un grondement de fureur, se contentant d'un soupir exaspéré.

- Yuu-chan ? appela t-il en desserrant à peine les dents.

Yumi leva sur lui des yeux inquiets. Même pas interrogateurs. Ils se regardèrent en silence pendant quelques instants, puis la jeune fille hocha la tête en soupirant.

- Asuka, il vaut mieux que tu laisses tomber. Ça risque de mal se finir, si tu insistes.

La rouquine considéra son amie, sans un mot, faisant la moue. Puis elle scruta Kaga, indécise.

Le jeune homme en eut assez de la voir hésiter.

Elle voulait pas comprendre ?! Très bien ! Il allait lui redire les choses autrement ! Ras-le-bol !!!

- Que les choses soient bien claires, gronda t-il. Je suis venu avec vous, uniquement pour faire plaisir à Yuu-chan. Me faire draguer par une hystérique ne fait pas partie de mon programme de la journée !

Un silence surpris et embarrassé succéda à ses paroles.

Il en profita pour faire lâcher prise à Asuka, qui le dévisageait avec des yeux ronds.

- Tetsuo, soupira Yumi en se frottant le front. Un peu de tact, des fois, ça serait pas mal.

- Tu m'excuseras. Je suis pas d'humeur.

Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna un peu du groupe. Il s'appuya contre la porte du wagon, leur tournant le dos, s'attachant à regarder le paysage qui défilait.

- Non mais ! s'écria Asuka. Pour qui il se prend ? Vous avez vu comment il m'a traitée ?!

Megumi vint au secours de Yumi, qui ne savait pas si elle devait engueuler ou tempérer son amie.

- Asu-chan, Yumi t'avait prévenue. Et puis, tu aurais pu t'y prendre autrement, aussi.

Asuka grommela un truc assassin.

- Je savais bien que ça allait mal se passer, soupira Yumi.

- C'est pas de ma faute si ton copain est un foutu enfoiré. !

- Raaah merde ! Tu l'as bien cherché, je te signale ! Je t'avais dit et répété qu'il était pas à prendre avec des pincettes !

Asuka détourna sèchement la tête, d'un air vexé, les bras croisées sur la poitrine.

- Il n'empêche qu'il aurait pu être moins vache, murmura Tohru, prenant la défense d'Asuka.

- Tetsuo a son caractère. Il faut savoir le prendre. Ça ne l'empêche pas d'être un type génial.

- Ben personnellement, je te le laisse TON type génial, marmonna Asuka. Ça m'a suffit !

Yumi soupira encore une fois.

- Tu devrais peut-être aller voir Kaga, lui glissa Tsutsui à l'oreille.

Elle acquiesça en silence, et s'excusa auprès du reste du groupe, avant de rejoindre le joueur de Shôgi.

Elle s'appuya également contre la porte, face à lui. Kaga laissa ses yeux obstinément fixés sur le paysage.

- Tetsuo…

- Je suis désolé, d'accord ! coupa t-il sèchement. Je suis un baka irrécupérable, c'est pas nouveau ! Pas la peine de me le rappeler !

- Tetsuo…

- J'aurais jamais dû venir, souffla t-il plus tristement, l'interrompant de nouveau. Je vais vous gâcher la…

Le bout des doigts de Yumi se posèrent sur ses lèvres, lui imposant le silence.

- Tu vas me laisser en placer une, oui ? le tança t-elle gentiment. Ta présence ne va rien gâcher du tout, parce qu'Asuka va te laisser tranquille, et que tu vas me promettre de faire un effort de sociabilité en retour. Ok ?

Il hocha timidement la tête.

- Bon… Maintenant, j'ai autre chose à te demander. ( Elle retira sa main, se reculant jusqu'à s'adosser à un fauteuil. ) Pourquoi tu refuses de me dire ce qui ne va pas ?

Il détourna la tête, regardant de nouveau par la fenêtre.

- Tsuo-chan, soupira Yumi.

- Je peux pas t'en parler, c'est tout, lâcha t-il. Je voudrais… mais je peux pas.

- C'est si grave que ça ? s'inquiéta t-elle.

- Non… Ce n'est pas SI grave que ça…

- Tetsuo, vu comme ça te ronge, permet moi d'avoir de sérieux doutes.

- Tu peux pas m'aider sur ce coup-là, Yuu-chan. Alors n'insiste pas, s'il te plaît… Tu fais plus de mal qu'autre chose.

Il vit un peu tard qu'il l'avait blessée.

- Yuu-chan…

- C'est bon, c'est bon. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu as tes raisons, je n'ai pas à t'en vouloir. Tout le monde a le droit d'avoir ses secrets. Mais… n'oublie pas que je suis toujours là… si tu as besoin de moi…

- Promis…

Il tendit la main vers elle, luttant de toutes ses forces contre son désir de l'attirer à lui pour l'embrasser, et se contenta de lui ébouriffer fraternellement les cheveux.

- Raaah ! T'es pas obligé de ruiner ma coiffure non plus ! râla t-elle pour la forme.

Il rit de son indignation feinte et la regarda avec tendresse refaire son espèce de chignon, drapé dans une dignité toute théâtrale.

- Aishiteru, dirent ses lèvres en silence.

Mais Yumi penchait la tête vers le sol. Elle ne vit rien.

La voix du contrôleur annonça leur arrivée imminente à la station qui les intéressaient.

- On y va ? fit joyeusement Yumi en l'attrapant par le bras.

- Hai… sourit-il.

Et son sourire n'avait rien de forcé, pour une fois.

-----------------

Ils se mêlèrent à la foule bigarrée qui affluaient en masse dans le parc.

Asuka n'avait pas cesser de jeter des regards noirs à Kaga, depuis qu'ils étaient descendus du train. Le jeune homme s'en moquait royalement. Dans l'immédiat, il s'allumait tranquillement une cigarette, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire râler Yumi.

- Je t'emmerde, répondit-il machinalement.

- T'es lourd, répliqua t-elle du tac au tac.

Kaga leva les yeux au ciel, marmonnant un vague "gna gna gna" faussement agacé.

Mais le regard malicieux qu'il échangèrent ensuite ne laissait planer aucun doute : ils étaient visiblement heureux de retrouver leurs éternelles chamailleries.

Ses doigts mêlés à ceux de Yumi, Tsutsui esquissa un sourire, soulagé de voir ces deux-là se réconcilier enfin.

- Par quoi on commence ? questionna Chidori.

Un grand sourire apparut chez toutes les filles, exceptée Megumi.

- La "Tour Infernale", bien sûr !

- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? soupira Megumi.

- Tu n'aimes pas cette attraction, Miyasaki-chan ? demanda Tsutsui.

La jeune fille frissonna.

- Se sentir tomber de quinze mètres de haut, dans le noir le plus complet, très peu pour moi, merci !

- C'est trop terriiiiible !!!! [1] s'écrièrent en cœur les autres.

- … Quinze mètres ? balbutia Tsutsui, d'un air inquiet.

- Hai. C'est là-bas que ça se passe, fit Megumi en désignant ce qui ressemblait à une tour de château.

Tour qui surplombait de loin tout le reste du parc.

- Ah…

Yumi vint nouer ses bras autour de son cou en souriant, et lui murmura à l'oreille.

- T'en fait pas, Kimi-kun. Personne ne va t'obliger à y aller contre ton gré.

- Mais c'est pas le cas de tout le monde, ricana Asuka. Interdit de se dégonfler, Monsieur Grande-gueule !

- Pour qui tu me prends, rouquine ? grommela Kaga d'un ton froid.

- Tu ne veux pas le savoir, affirma la jeune fille d'un air peu engageant.

Le reste du groupe échangea des regard résignés : la guerre ouverte entre Asuka et Kaga venait d'être déclarée. Ils allaient devoir arrondir pas mal d'angles dans les heures à venir.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la fameuse "Tour Infernale".

- Yuu-chan, fit tout à coup Kaga, en la retenant par l'épaule.

- Hai ?

Il lui désigna quelque chose du menton, et elle regarda dans la direction indiquée. Son œil aiguisé repéra aussitôt le pickpocket. Elle hocha la tête.

- Vous nous excusez deux secondes ?

Les deux jeunes gens s'éloignèrent de leurs amis. Sans avoir besoin de se consulter, ils se séparèrent, tendant leur piège avec une habitude consommée.

Le pickpocket s'éloignait discrètement de sa victime, avec un sourire satisfait, lorsqu'il buta dans une haute stature.

- Tu peux pas regarder où tu vas ?! l'apostropha un adolescent aux cheveux rouge sombre et à l'air peu commode.

Le voleur recula de quelques pas sous le regard étincelant d'une colère froide, tout en bredouillant de vagues excuses. Se faisant, il heurta une seconde personne.

- Oh ! Pardon ! lui sourit une jeune fille châtain d'un air penaud.

- Nonnon, c'est moi ! Désolé, bafouilla le voleur.

Il se sentit tout à coup agrippé par le collet, et fut forcé de faire face à deux étoiles noires de rage.

- J'en ai pas fini avec toi, gronda l'adolescent d'une voix sourde.

- E… Excusez moi. Je l'ai pas fait exprès !

L'autre émit un grognement méprisant.

- Disparais de ma vue ! cracha t-il en le poussant sans douceur sur le côté.

Le pickpocket obéit sans se faire prier.

Après quelques instants à le suivre des yeux, Kaga se tourna vers Yumi avec un grand sourire.

- Tu l'as récupéré. ?

- Pour qui tu me prends, rouquin ? plaisanta t-elle d'un ton faussement fâché, tout en lui montrant le porte-feuille récupéré discrètement sur le voleur.

- Tu es sûre de vouloir savoir ? s'enquit-il en fronçant les sourcils, mais sans cesser de sourire.

- Mmmmh… En fait non !

En riant, ils rejoignirent la victime du pickpocket : une jeune femme qui surveillait son fils, occupé à lui faire de grands signes joyeux depuis la petite chenille. Passant à sa hauteur, Yumi glissa délicatement le porte-feuille dans son sac.

- Mission accomplie, chuchota t-elle à Kaga.

Avec de grands sourires victorieux, ils revinrent vers leurs amis. Machinalement, Kaga passa un bras en travers des épaules de Yumi. En réponse, le bras droit de la jeune fille entoura sa taille, et se cœur se mit à battre plus vite.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ? leur demanda Shizuka, l'air méfiante. Il vous avait fait quoi ce pauvre gars ?

- C'était un pickpocket. Alors on a fait justice ! expliqua Yumi en faisant le "V" de la victoire.

- On s'est contenté de remettre à sa place ce qu'il avait "emprunté ", ajouta Kaga avec un petit haussement d'épaules moqueur.

Les autres les dévisagèrent en silence.

- C'est vrai que t'avais eu des problème avec la police, au collège, soupira Tohru.

Yumi émit un petit rire embarrassé.

- C'est bon, marmonna Kaga. Yuu-chan ne s'amuse plus à faire les poches des gens. Sauf pour ce genre de situation.

- Ou pour l'embêter, firent silencieusement les lèvres de Yumi dans un sourire.

Dans sa main droite, elle agitait l'air de rien le paquet de cigarettes du jeune homme, qu'elle était allée piquer dans la poche de son treillis.

Leur ami étouffèrent un rire. Kaga jeta un coup d'œil méfiant à la jeune fille qu'il tenait toujours par les épaules.

Elle lui rendit un grand sourire innocent.

Donc pas crédible.

- Yuu-chan ?

- Hai ? fit-elle en s'écartant prudemment, tout en dissimulant rapidement les cigarettes dans son dos.

Pris d'un énorme doute, Kaga vérifia dans sa poche, et constata la disparition de son bien.

- Yuu-chan… ? gronda t-il.

- Hai hai ?

- RENDS MOI ÇA TOUT DE SUITE !!!

- NAAAAN ! C'EST PAS BON POUR LA SANTE ! FAUT QUE T'ARRETES !!! cria t-elle en prenant la fuite.

- JE T'EMMERDE !!! YUMI, REVIENS ICI IMMEDIATEMENT !!! s'époumona t-il en se jetant à sa poursuite.

- PAS MOYEN !!!

- YUU-CHAN !!!

Yumi éclata de rire, et ils disparurent tout deux dans la foule, sous les regards abasourdis de leur amis.

- C'est moi, ou elle le maîtrise totalement ? s'enquit Asuka d'un air blasé.

- Elle le maîtrise totalement ! fut sans hésitation la réponse collégiale.

-----------------

Kaga, plus rapide que Yumi, la rattrapa une trentaine de mètres plus loin, malgré la foule. Hors d'haleine, il s'empara de son poignet, et l'attira contre lui, l'emprisonnant entre ses bras.

Ils restèrent immobiles l'un contre l'autre, à reprendre leur souffle.

Presque inconsciemment, Kaga resserra son étreinte autour de Yumi, sa joue venant s'appuyer contre sa tempe.

- Tetsuo… ? fit une petite voix interrogatrice et légèrement inquiète.

Il se reprit, se maudissant intérieurement.

- Rend moi mes clopes ! râla t-il. T'es vraiment fatigante à force !

- Oh, ça va, se défendit-elle avec une moue boudeuse. Tu sais très bien que je te les rend toujours. C'est juste pour chahuter un peu !

- Et ben, c'est pas drôle ! Avec tout ce que tu veux, mais plus avec ça ! J'en ai marre !

- D'accord, d'accord, soupira Yumi, abandonnant la partie. Les voilà....

Kaga récupéra ses cigarettes avec un grommellement, avant de relâcher Yumi. Puis, par défi, il en alluma une juste sous son nez. La jeune fille échappa un claquement de langue agacé.

Il y eut un petit temps de silence.

- Dis… commença t-elle timidement.

- Hey dites ! s'écria Chidori, arrivant derrière eux. Avec tout le monde qu'il y a, faudrait éviter ce genre de bêtise ! On va finir par se perdre !!!

- Les portables c'est pas fait pour les chiens, marmonna Kaga entre ses dents. ITAI !!!

Yumi venait de lui asséner une claque bien sentie sur la nuque.

- Grrrr !!!! C'est pas POSSIBLE d'être violente à ce point !!!

- Pardon ? C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, ça !

- Je t'emmerde !

Yumi leva les yeux au ciel avec un haussement d'épaule résigné. Mais secrètement, elle était heureuse de retrouver le Kaga râleur qu'elle adorait par-dessus tout.

-----------------

Megumi et Tsutsui restèrent dehors pendant que le reste de la bande s'engouffrait dans la "Tour Infernale". Le jeune homme à lunettes avait décidé que finalement ce genre d'aventure n'était pas fait pour lui.

- Les connaissant, ils vont en avoir pour un moment avant d'être lassés, jugea Megumi dans un soupir.

- Je te paye une glace en les attendant ? proposa Tsutsui.

- Avec plaisir.

Ils allèrent s'installer tout les deux à la terrasse d'un glacier. Megumi envoya un SMS à Asuka pour prévenir les autres du point de ralliement. Puis les deux jeunes gens parlèrent de choses et d'autre, jusqu'à ce que Megumi ose enfin aborder le sujet qui la préoccupait de puis le début de l'après-midi.

- Ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Quoi ?

- Que Yumi et Kaga soient aussi proches… Je veux dire… la manière dont ils se regardent des fois, et cette capacité à se comprendre à demi-mot… A ta place j'aurais fait une scène depuis longtemps…

Tsutsui eut un rire doux, et sa réponse tranquille ne manqua pas de surprendre la jeune fille :

- Ça ne me dérange absolument pas. Je n'ai aucune raison d'être inquiet.

Etrangement, Megumi n'en était pas si sûre. Ne serait-ce qu'à cause de la tendresse qu'elle avait surprise dans les yeux de Kaga, à deux ou trois reprises, alors qu'il contemplait Yumi…

-----------------

_A suivre…_

-----------------

[1] : Véridique !!!!

-----------------

_Luinil_ : Vous pensiez qu'il allait craquer, ET BIEN NON !!!! Mwahahah !!!! ( rire de sadique psychopathe au dernier degré. )

_Kaga, désespér _ : Mais de quoi j'ai l'air, moi…

_Luinil, toute fière d'elle_ : D'un mec bien. Qui peut être mignon tout plein, si il veut bien s'en donner la peine. Et je te jure que c'est pas évident à la base !

_Kaga_ : … YUMI !!!! TU PEUX PAS DIRE A TA CREATRICE D'ARRETER DE M'EN FAIRE BAVER !!??!!

_Yumi, avec une sourire angélique, et bizarrement pas convaincant_ : Nan, désolée, Tsuo-chan ! Je peux pas. C'est elle qui retient le clavier en otage. Pas moi.

_Kaga, se tenant le front_ : Misère… Je suis pas aidé....

_Yumi, lui tapotant le dos avec sollicitude (vraiment ?)_ : Allons courage… On a fait le calcul, et normalement… (Elle lève les yeux au ciel et re-vérifie mentalement.) … il te reste encore deux chapitres à tenir… Trois grand max, tout dépend du découpage pour le dernier.

_Luinil _: Après je te libère…

_Kaga, soulagé _ : Cool !

_Luinil, tout sourire_ : … peut-être…

_Kaga, re-déprimé _ : Me disais aussi… ( Puis il prend le temps de réaliser un truc, et un sourire carnassier se dessine sur ses lèvres. Il jette un coup d'œil à Isumi qui cherchait vainement à se faire oublier dans un coin. ) Mais dites donc… C'est le "premier de la classe" qui va prendre après… C'est son tour, non ?

_Luinil, avec une satisfaction un peu trop évidente_ : Viiiii !!! J'ai deux possibilités pour lui, en plus : soit une fic classique mais un rien déprime et "prise de tête", soit un x-over avec la réalité, bien débile… Ou les deux, remarque !

_Kaga, faussement désolé, prenant un Isumi vachement inquiet par les épaules_ : Toutes mes condoléances, vieux…

_Luinil et Yumi, en chœur_ : Reviews onegai !


	11. Rupture

**Disclaimer :**

Les personnages de Hikaru no Go ne m'appartiennent pas.

Raaah c'est déprimant à dire ça, je peux pas en avoir quelques uns ? Non ? Allez quoi ! ( _grand sourire angélique et pas crédible du tout._ )

… Non, vraiment pas ?

Tsss ! Bon je les pique pas longtemps et je les rend après, promis. ( Oublie "volontairement" de préciser dans quel état… ) )

Ah ! Par contre, Yumi, ses amies et sa famille sont rien qu'à moi, alors pas touche, svp !

**Reviews : **

****

**Loumiolla : **Vi vi, t'en fais pas. On va les caser. Mais ce sera pas avant le dernier chapitre, lol. ( Oui, je suis sadique. D )

**Cline :** Mdr. Bon, ce chapitre là, est pas super passionnant, je trouve. Mais le dernier le sera plus. Et si tout se passe bien, je devrais le mettre en ligne la semaine prochaine. ( Ça me forcera un peu comme ça... ;;; )

-----------------

Chapitre 11 : Rupture

-----------------

Après-midi ensoleillée, à la terrasse d'un glacier. Un couple d'adolescents, chacun avec sa coupe de crème glacée sous le nez, discutaient avec animation à propos du prospectus qu'ils avaient en main.

- Donc, je passerai te prendre chez toi vers 13h30, fit Tsutsui. On essaye d'emmener Kaga ?

- A une partie publique entre professionnels de go ? Tu veux mourir ? rit Yumi. C'est même pas la peine d'y penser, il refusera tout net, et il te tuera dans la foulée !

- Ça lui changerait les idées, pourtant. Et il a l'air d'en avoir besoin, en ce moment. Et la sortie de l'autre jour lui avait fait du bien, il me semble … Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de ce qui le tracasse ?

Yumi rougit légèrement.

- Ben… Il a rien voulu me dire, mais… il y a tout de même certaines choses qui…

Elle se tut, et piqua du nez dans sa glace, l'air embarrassé. Tsutsui hocha la tête avec un soupir.

- Des choses dont on ne peut pas parler avec son petit copain ?

- Peut-être des choses comme ça, oui…

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants. Puis Tsutsui se lança timidement :

- Et avec un copain tout court ?

Yumi le regarda d'un air à la fois surpris, et quelque part soulagé.

- Ça ne te dérange pas ? demanda t-elle.

- Ben… Il y a un bon moment que j'y pense en fait. On s'entend très bien, tout les deux, et je t'aime beaucoup, mais… on ne peut pas dire que ça aille vraiment plus loin…

- Hum… pareil pour moi, avoua la jeune fille à mi-voix. Même si je ne regrette rien.

- Moi non plus… C'était agréable, mais…

- … être juste amis, ça sera mieux…

Tsutsui fit signe que "oui".

- … Ça change quelque chose pour la semaine prochaine ?

- Ça devrait ?

- Ben non…

Ils se sourirent mutuellement, relativement amusés.

- C'est plutôt surréaliste comme rupture, fit Yumi.

- Je trouve aussi.

Puis la jeune fille s'accouda plus confortablement à la table, avec un air de suspicion moqueuse.

- Alors dis-moi… Qu'est-ce qui t'as décidé à rompre avec moi ?

Tsutsui rougit en un temps record.

- Et ben… Heu…

- Je reformule, alors, rit Yumi. QUI est-ce qui t'as décidé ?

- Yumiiii, bougonna le jeune homme.

- Roooh ! Allez, Kimihiro ! Je la connais ?

Silence embarrassé et explicite.

- Bon ! Laisse moi deviner alors… Mmmh… T'en pinces pour Megumi, je parie !

Tsutsui disparut à moitié sous la table, complètement écarlate, confirmant les soupçons de la jeune fille, qui se mit à rire.

- On a qu'à lui proposer de venir, si tu veux.

- Je pense pas que ça l'intéresse, le go. Elle va s'ennuyer, protesta t-il.

- Pas forcément. ( Puis un sourire malicieux étira ses lèvres. ) Ça dépendra de toi…

- YUMI !!! s'insurgea inutilement un Tsutsui, rouge pivoine.

-----------------

La sonnette du portail tinta à 13h30 tapantes le dimanche suivant.

- C'est pour moi ! s'écria Yumi, en filant dehors pour ouvrir.

Tsutsui se tenait sagement là.

- Hello, Kimi-kun !

- Bonjour Yumi-chan !

- Entre ! J'attrape mon sac, et on y va !

- Et… hum… on passe chercher Miyasaki-chan ?

Yumi se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire.

- Elle est déjà là. Elle est venue manger ici, à midi.

- Ah… fit le jeune homme en rougissant. Et pour Kaga ? On essaye ou pas, alors ?

- On peut essayer… Mais je doute, vu la tête qu'il a fait en apprenant notre programme de l'après-midi.

- Allergique jusqu'à bout, hein ?

- J'en ai peur…

- Tu lui as dit, pour nous deux ?

- Pas trouvé l'occasion

- Yumi, soupira Tsutsui.

- Ho, ça va ! ronchonna l'intéressée. T'es pas obligé de faire avec ses sautes d'humeurs plus que fréquentes, toi. Je sais plus sur quel pied danser ! Si déjà, j'arrivais à le coincer entre quatre murs pour avoir une VRAIE conversation, ça serait génial !

- Il met autant de mauvaise volonté que ça ?

- T'imagines même pas à quel point !

Tout en discutant, ils rentrèrent dans le jardin intérieur, où bavardaient le grand-père de Yumi, et Megumi.

- Konichiwa Sasaki-san. Miyasaki-chan…

- C'est donc toi le fameux Tsutsui, sourit le vieil homme, avec un sourire bienveillant. On m'a beaucoup parlé de toi…

- Ah oui ? bafouilla Tsutsui en rougissant.

- Je vous laisse ! Je vais essayer d'arracher Tetsuo à son deuxième grand amour, plaisanta Yumi.

- Nani ?

- Sa mobylette, expliqua t-elle en riant.

- … Et le premier, c'est quoi ?

- Le shôgi, bien sûr ! lança t-elle en disparaissant, direction l'arrière de la maison.

-----------------

Kaga vit apparaître Yumi à ses côtés, avec un sentiment indéfinissable. Il était incapable de dire s'il s'agissait d'agacement ou d'autre chose.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu comptes faire de la mécanique tout l'après-midi ?

- En quoi ça te regarde ? grogna t-il alors qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de lui.

- Tu pourrais nous accompagner, si tu n'as rien à faire.

- Pour du go ? Plutôt crever, oui !

- Pff… Tout de suite…

- Pas envie de me faire chier tout l'après-midi !

- Allez, s'il te plaît ! J'étais bien allée à cette partie publique de pros de shôgi, le mois dernier.

- C'était parce qu'il y avait ton grand-père, je te signale. Et puis, c'était du shôgi.

- C'est de la mauvaise foi, Tetsuo.

- De toute façon, j'ai un truc de prévu avec des copains, en fin d'après-midi.

Yumi devina que les copains en question était du genre qu'elle ne pouvait pas encadrer. Et que c'était pour ça que Kaga restait volontairement dans le flou.

Elle abandonna la partie.

- Bon. Fais ce que tu veux… Et pas de bêtises !

- T'es pas ma mère !

Yumi grimaça intérieurement : c'était toujours délicat de répondre à ce genre de riposte. Tout comme elle, il était assez sensible à tout ce qui touchait sa mère.

- Non, je suis juste ta meilleure amie. Alors j'estime avoir le droit de m'inquiéter pour toi, de temps en temps.

- Lâche moi…

Elle agita une main avec négligence en guise de salut.

- A plus !

- Hn. C'est ça, grommela t-il en se replongeant dans son moteur.

Elle aurait été seule, ou juste avec des copines, il l'aurait bien accompagnée. Avec plaisir, même, et n'importe où. Y compris à une partie de go publique. Mais là, sûrement pas ! Il n'avait aucune envie de passer un nouvel après-midi à ruminer sa jalousie, pendant que Yumi et Tsutsui roucouleraient sous son nez.

Ça lui faisait assez de mal comme ça.

-----------------

_A suivre…_

-----------------


	12. Soirée d'été

**Disclaimer :**

Les personnages de Hikaru no Go ne m'appartiennent pas.

Raaah c'est déprimant à dire ça, je peux pas en avoir quelques uns ? Non ? Allez quoi ! ( _grand sourire angélique et pas crédible du tout._ )

… Non, vraiment pas ?

Tsss ! Bon je les pique pas longtemps et je les rend après, promis. ( Oublie "volontairement" de préciser dans quel état… ) )

Ah ! Par contre, Yumi, ses amies et sa famille sont rien qu'à moi, alors pas touche, svp !

**Reviews : **

****

**Naera Ishikawa :** Lol, tu as de la chance, tu auras pas eu à attendre trop longtemps pour la suite. Et puis j'étais motivée, alors j'ai enfin bouclé cette fic ! ( Ça fait pas de mal de se bouger un peu, des fois… ) Donc deux chap d'un coup, et un petit épilogue par-dessus ! =D

-----------------

Chapitre 12 : Soirée d'ét

-----------------

Yumi aidait sa grand-mère à finir d'essuyer la vaisselle. Son grand-père fumait pensivement sa pipe, fixant distraitement la porte de la cuisine.

- Tout de même, murmura Kagome Sasaki pour la énième fois, sans cacher son inquiétude. Tetsuo nous prévient d'habitude, lorsqu'il ne rentre pas manger.

- Pas toujours, corrigea tranquillement son époux. Ne t'en fais pas, ma chérie. Il sait parfaitement se débrouiller. Ce n'est plus un gamin.

- Mais tout de même, soupira la vieille femme en hochant la tête. Il aurait au moins pu nous appeler…

Yumi évita de signaler qu'il était avec des "copains", et que donc, il avait sûrement autre chose à penser. Tout comme elle, sa grand-mère n'appréciait pas la moitié des fréquentations de Kaga.

Mais ça, ce n'était pas leurs affaires, comme le jeune homme se plaisait si bien à lui rappeler.

- Je vais faire un tour au parc, annonça t-elle en posant son torchon. Je le croiserais peut-être en chemin.

- Dis bonjour aux étoiles de ma part, répondit son grand-père, comme chaque fois qu'elle annonçait une petit virée nocturne là-bas.

- Haï, ha !

-----------------

L'air était frais, les rues parfaitement calmes. Yumi les remontait tranquillement, direction le parc, quelques pâtés de maisons plus loin.

Elle ne fut qu'à moitié surprise, en arrivant, de trouver qu'une silhouette familière occupait son banc favori : Kaga s'y était affalé, et contemplait le ciel, la tête rejetée en arrière.

- Ça va ? demanda t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

- Ça baigne…

Sa voix était un rien pâteuse. Elle le scruta discrètement un instant.

- Vous avez fait la fête ?

- Ouais…

- Tu es ivre.

- … Ça sera pas la première fois… Et j'ai déjà été dans un état pire que celui-là....

- Ça, c'est sûr, grimaça Yumi, en se remémorant la fois où elle l'avait couvert, pour sa première VRAIE cuite.

Ça avait été un cauchemar ! Et elle ne s'était pas privée pour lui passer une fume mémorable le lendemain.

Satisfaction personnelle et sadique d'en remettre une couche sur un mal de crâne retentissant.

N'empêche que maintenant, quand il voulait "se bourrer la gueule avec ses copains", il prévenait qu'il ne rentrait pas. Comme ça, Yumi n'avait pas besoin de mentir à ses grand-parents, et ceux-ci ne s'inquiétaient pas outre-mesure.

La jeune fille consulta sa montre : 22h47.

Bon ! Elle lui laissait à peu près une heure pour décuver un minimum, avant de le ramener !

Elle se cala confortablement contre le dossier, se mit à contempler les étoiles, en attendant. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque que Kaga piquait dangereusement du nez. Un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin étira ses lèvres.

- Allonge toi, dit-elle à mi-voix.

Il tressaillit, et lui jeta un regard surpris. Peut-être même un peu affolé.

- Allonge toi, répéta t-elle tranquillement. Sinon, dans deux secondes, tu vas finir étalé, mais ça sera pas volontaire.

Elle le vit hésiter. Il devait se demander s'il fallait la remballer ou lui obéir. Avec un soupir, elle mit fin à son dilemme en posant une main sur son épaule, et en l'attirant gentiment vers le bas.

Kaga se crispa, lorsque sa nuque vint reposer sur les jambes de Yumi. Et il eut la sensation que son estomac se rétractait brusquement. Ce qui était d'autant plus désagréable, qu'il se sentait déjà un peu patraque depuis un bon moment.

Il ferma les yeux, et se força à respirer calmement. Un frémissement le parcourut, quand le bras de Yumi se posa avec légèreté en travers de son torse. Puis un autre, lorsqu'elle commença distraitement à jouer avec les mèches de ses cheveux.

- Fais pas ça… murmura t-il, la gorge serrée.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, suspendant simplement ses gestes.

- … Pourquoi ?

- Ça…

Ça fait mal, avait-il envie de lui avouer… Mais alors, il faudrait lui parler de tout le reste… Et il en était parfaitement incapable.

- J'aime pas ça…

- Y'a pas grand chose que tu aimes, en ce moment, remarqua t-elle d'un air vexé.

- Je t'emmerde, Yumi…

Il se tourna sur le côté, de façon à ce qu'elle ne voit plus son visage. Ni les deux larmes solitaires qui coulaient lentement sur ses joues.

Et merde ! Il allait quand même pas se mettre à chialer comme un gosse !

- Tsuo-chan, soupira t-elle.

- Lâche moi, je te dis…

- … Et si j'en ai pas envie ? Tu feras quoi ?

- Va te faire foutre…

- Tu mériterais vraiment une bonne paire de claques des fois…

- Ben vas-y. Te gênes pas…

- Pff… T'es bête… murmura t-elle, avec tendresse.

De nouvelles larmes, de rage et de souffrance, glissèrent en silence. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas se mettre en colère comme les autres ? Pourquoi ignorait-elle ses provocations et ses insultes avec une telle sérénité ? … Pourquoi lui piétinait-elle le cœur avec une telle innocence ?

- Yuu-chan, je… commença t-il à voix basse.

La sonnerie du portable de Yumi résonna, l'interrompant.

- Moshi moshi ? … Grand-père ? …… Oui, je l'ai trouvé, ne vous en faites pas. …… Non, non, aucun problème. Par contre, on va traîner un peu avant de rentrer. Le ciel est sympa, ce soir. …… Dans combien de temps ? Je sais pas… Une grosse demi-heure, je pense. …… D'accord, ça marche ! A toute à l'heure. …… Bisous !

Le téléphone retourna dans la poche de jean de sa propriétaire.

- … Pourquoi tu me sauves la mise ? … Je… En ce moment, je suis… tellement …

Il se tut, incapable d'aller plus loin.

- Tetsuo, soupira la jeune fille. Je te connais… Je sais que tu ne penses pas un mot de tout ce que tu dis…

- … Tu es sûre… de me connaître aussi bien ? ne put-il s'empêcher de lâcher avec un petit rire amer.

- … A toi de me le dire…

Il se redressa avec précaution, pour éviter toute protestation de la part de son estomac.

- Non… chuchota t-il. Pas aussi bien que tu le penses. Sinon, tu saurais…

Il se tut à nouveau.

Il n'avait plus envie de lui donner la clé de l'énigme. Elle aurait dû tout deviner depuis longtemps. Ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Ils savaient parfaitement ce que l'autre pensait. Comment il fonctionnait. Et ce, même avec ces deux ans où ils s'étaient perdus de vue. Quand ils s'étaient retrouvés, il ne leur avait pas fallut longtemps pour récupérer leurs points de repères.

Si elle ne pouvait pas trouver ce qu'il avait, toute seule… alors c'est qu'elle ne l'aimait pas.

C'était aussi simple que ça.

- Je saurais quoi, Tetsuo ?

- Non, rien. C'est pas si important.

Elle le toisa, avec son expression "C'est ça, fous toi de moi" plus que dubitative. Il l'ignora simplement, et se remit à contempler le ciel.

- Les étoiles sont belles, ce soir, murmura t-il.

- … Haï....

Puis ils ne dirent plus rien, jusqu'à l'heure que s'était fixée Yumi. A ce moment, elle se leva en disant :

- Tu te sens d'aplomb, pour rentrer ?

- A peu près…

Il s'arracha à son tour du banc, et ils prirent le chemin vers la maison côte à côte. Toujours en silence.

Au bout d'un moment, Kaga surprit le geste de Yumi frottant la peau nue de ses bras. A cette heure-ci, l'air était franchement frais, et elle n'avait pris aucun sweat.

S'il n'avait pas été là, elle serait sûrement rentrée avant d'avoir si froid.

Il eut un petit pincement de cœur à cette pensée. Avec une certaine hésitation, il passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille, et l'attira contre lui.

- Viens par là… Tu auras un peu moins froid.

- Arigatô, Tetsuo.

- Bah. C'est rien, laisse tomber, fit-il en détournant les yeux, et se passant une main dans les cheveux dans un geste embarrassé.

Elle eut un rire doux, qui le fit rougir légèrement, et elle se colla un peu plus contre lui.

Kaga rougit encore davantage, se morigénant mentalement : Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de faire un truc pareil ?! Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'une chose en tête : l'embrasser ! Et il y avait trop de bonnes raisons qui faisaient qu'il ne devait même pas envisager une telle chose. Entre autre, le nombre de bières qu'il avait bu !

Et si jamais elle ne le prenait pas au sérieux, et se fichait de lui ?

Il encaissa cette douloureuse éventualité avec un serrement de cœur.

Heureusement pour lui, ils arrivèrent bientôt dans leur rue, et Yumi se dégagea légèrement pour trouver ses clés.

- Tadaïma ! lança Yumi d'une voix joyeuse, en entrant dans la maison cinq minutes plus tard.

- 'daïma… marmonna vaguement Kaga, sur ses talons.

- Okaeri ! répondit Kagome, avec un soulagement non dissimulé.

Son époux se contenta de hocher tranquillement la tête.

- Sumimasen… continua le jeune homme. Je vous ai pas prévenu. J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas trop inquiétés…

- Tu n'as pas à nous rendre compte de tes moindre faits et gestes, Tetsuo, répondit calmement Seto Sasaki, coupant cours aux réprimandes de sa femme. J'ai confiance en toi. Je sais que ce n'est pas parce que tu ne nous dit rien, que tu fais des bêtises pour autant.

La psychologie du grand-père de Yumi, était redoutable. Il ne réprimandait jamais aucun des deux adolescents. Il se contentait simplement de les mettre face à leur conscience. Et c'était encore pire qu'un bon savon !

Kaga marmonna un vague « arigat », mal à l'aise. Seto Sasaki était la personne qu'il détestait le plus décevoir. Et celui-ci aurait sûrement désapprouvé le genre d'occupation qu'il avait eu avec ses potes.

Yumi et Kaga grimpèrent rapidement l'escalier.

- Oyasumi nasaï, firent-ils en chœur.

- Oyasumi, les enfants, répondirent les grand-parents.

Kagome laissa passer quelques instants, avant d'avouer avec un hochement de tête :

- Ce garçon m'inquiète. Il est vraiment devenu bizarre ces derniers temps. Je me demande ce qui le tracasse.

- Ne t'en fait pas, ma chérie. Je voulais aller lui parler. Peut-être qu'une "conversation entre hommes" pourra arranger les choses. J'ai juste… quelque chose à prendre avant, fit son mari en prenant la direction de la salle de bain.

-----------------

Kaga venait d'achever d'enfiler un T-shirt et s'était laissé tomber sur son lit, lorsqu'on frappa doucement contre sa porte.

- Haï ?

Un peu mal à l'aise, il vit rentrer le grand-père de Yumi. Il s'assit sur le rebord du matelas.

- Sasaki-jiisan ?

- Je t'ai amené ça, fit Seto en attrapant la chaise du bureau, et en s'asseyant face au jeune homme. Tu risques d'en avoir besoin demain.

Il posa un tube d'aspirine sur la table de nuit. Kaga tressaillit, et lui jeta un regard embarrassé. Puis il fixa le bout de ses pieds en silence.

- Gomen nasaï, murmura t-il au bout d'un moment, n'y tenant plus.

Le vieil homme hocha la tête distraitement, tout en bourrant sa pipe.

- Evite que cela se reproduise trop souvent à l'avenir. Ne serait-ce que pour les deux femmes de la maison.

- Haï… souffla Kaga, désemparé.

Seto l'observa un instant, sans rien dire.

- Regarde moi, Tetsuo, ordonna t-il enfin, d'une voix calme.

Le jeune homme lui obéit tant bien que mal, la gorge serrée. Nouveau temps de silence désagréable.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu ne nous avait pas habitué à autant de cachotteries. Tu sais pourtant, que tu peux venir me parler à cœur ouvert. Je ne t'ai jamais jugé pour quoi que ce soit, il me semble.

- Iie… murmura péniblement Kaga, baissant de nouveau la tête.

- Regarde moi, Tetsuo.

- Iie, gémit-il, avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

- Regarde moi, Tetsuo ! répéta Seto, d'une voix plus dure.

Kaga sursauta, et se força à lui obéir. Il aurait voulut que le grand-père de Yumi ne voit pas qu'il était au bord des larmes.

Le vieil homme l'observa un instant, puis soupira.

- Explique moi ce qui se passe. Tu t'es attiré des problèmes ? Ce n'est pas pour une histoire de drogue, j'espère. Parce que je ne laisserai pas passer une chose pareille !

- Iie… ce n'est pas ça… C'est juste… c'est juste… Yumi… avoua t-il dans un souffle.

- Vous vous êtes disputés, tout les deux ? demanda Seto Sasaki, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne s'agissait pas de ça.

- Iie… On… Je… je suis juste un idiot… chuchota t-il en essuyant ses larmes silencieuses, sans grand succès.

- Tu as fait quelque chose qu'il l'a déçue ?

Kaga eut un petit rire amer.

- Ça, je le fais souvent… C'est pas nouveau…

Seto tira pensivement quelques bouffées sur sa pipe.

- Mon garçon… je n'aurais qu'une chose à te dire : parle lui.

- … Je peux pas… Il y a… il y a Tsutsui…… Et puis, j'ai…… j'ai…

Il avait peur de sa réponse… Mais ça, il ne put le dire à voix haute.

Il avait l'impression d'être le dernier des lâches.

Le vieil homme lui tapa amicalement sur l'épaule, avant de se lever.

- Allons, dors… Tu y verras plus clair demain. Mais je serais toi, je ne tarderais pas trop à mettre les choses au point…

- …

- Oyasumi.

- … Oyasumi nasaï… jii-san…

-----------------

_A suivre…_

-----------------


	13. J'en avais assez de t'attendre

**Disclaimer :**

Les personnages de Hikaru no Go ne m'appartiennent pas.

Raaah c'est déprimant à dire ça, je peux pas en avoir quelques uns ? Non ? Allez quoi ! ( _grand sourire angélique et pas crédible du tout._ )

… Non, vraiment pas ?

Tsss ! Bon je les pique pas longtemps et je les rend après, promis. ( Oublie "volontairement" de préciser dans quel état… ) )

Ah ! Par contre, Yumi, ses amies et sa famille sont rien qu'à moi, alors pas touche, svp !

-----------------

Chapitre 13 : J'en avais assez de t'attendre

-----------------

Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, un cendrier posé à coté de lui, sur le pan de toit en contre bas, Kaga en était à sa troisième cigarette, coup sur coup.

Il n'arrivait pas à trouver le courage d'aller parler une bonne fois pour toute à Yumi. Et puis, c'était beaucoup plus facile de rester tranquillement ici, à dorloter un vague reste de migraine.

Merde ! Il se pensait pas lâche à ce point.

Il y eut un petit « toc toc » à la porte de sa chambre. Et Yumi entra, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

Il grimaça intérieurement : elle avait sa tête des mauvais jours. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait ? Il lui semblait pourtant se souvenir de la totalité de la soirée d'hier… non ?

- Faut qu'on parle ! déclara t-elle carrément, s'installant face à lui, sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

- Ah ouais ? Et de quoi, je te prie ? fit-il, l'air agressif.

Raaah merde ! Quel con ! Il pouvait pas s'en empêcher !

- Tout d'abord, de ça !

Elle changea de position, se rapprochant dangereusement de lui. Leurs visages dangereusement proches, surtout, parce qu'elle s'était glissée entre ses jambes, et avait appuyé une main sur une de ses cuisses, histoire de conserver son équilibre. Elle s'empara de la cigarette qu'il avait aux lèvres, et l'écrasa dans le cendrier.

Lorsqu'elle croisa de nouveau son regard, elle n'avait plus du tout l'air remontée. Juste attristée.

- Je suis désolée… Je n'avais pas réagit sur le coup… murmura t-elle.

- De… de quoi tu parles ?

- Tu avais bien essayé d'arrêter, y'a pas longtemps, non ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

- Pendant un moment, je ne t'ai plus surpris en train de fumer. Jamais. Et puis, tu étais d'une humeur encore plus massacrante que d'habitude… Mais je m'en suis rendue compte, seulement lorsque je t'ai de nouveau vu avec une cigarette…

- …

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit…? J'aurais pu t'aider à arrondir les angles…

Kaga se força à détourner les yeux de son regard inquiet, la gorge serrée. Il ne lui répondit pas, s'attachant à regarder les toits des maisons voisines.

Elle était… beaucoup trop près…

- Tetsuo… regarde moi… s'il te plaît…

Il lui obéit à contre-cœur, et ils s'observèrent silence.

Elle avait vraiment… des yeux magnifiques…

Il ne réagit pas lorsque Yumi rapprocha furtivement son visage du sien, perdu dans sa contemplation.

Un frissonnement le parcourut lorsque des lèvres sucrées se posèrent sur les siennes. Juste un instant…

Kaga resta sous le choc quelques secondes, sans voir le regard de plus en plus inquiet que lui lançait Yumi.

- Gomen… souffla t-elle, précipitamment, tout en esquissant un geste pour s'en aller.

Il rassembla assez ses pensées pour la retenir in extremis. Il l'attira à lui, la forçant à s'asseoir, amenant le dos de la jeune fille contre son torse. Il noua ses bras autour de sa taille, et blottit son visage dans le creux de son épaule.

- Je t'interdis de me laisser de cette manière, tu m'entends ? souffla t-il, d'une voix tremblante.

- Haï… répondit-elle, à peine plus fort.

Après une petite hésitation, elle se cala un peu plus confortablement contre lui. Il resserra son étreinte. Il avait trop peur que s'il la lâchait ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, elle essaye à nouveau de s'enfuir.

Yumi se débattit un peu au bout de quelques minutes. Il céda, à contre-cœur. Elle se retourna, et noua ses bras autour de son cou. Un sourire espiègle courait sur ses lèvres.

Il sourit à son tour.

Plus besoin de résister à la tentation, non ?

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, en savourant chaque instant. Puis Yumi revint se blottir confortablement contre lui.

- Tu me dois des explications, Yuu-chan, murmura Kaga à son oreille.

- T'es sûre que c'est moi qui en dois ?

- … Mettons qu'on est deux… admit-il avant de l'embrasser dans le cou. Mais toi d'abord…

- Bon. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

- Tsutsui… Vous êtes pas… censé sortir ensemble ?

- … On a rompu la semaine dernière…

- Et tu ne m'as rien dit ?!

- Tu m'en as laissé l'occasion ?

- … Pas vraiment…

- A mon tour, maintenant… C'est à cause de ça, que tu étais aussi lunatique, ces derniers temps ?

- Ouais… Ça me rendait dingue de te voir avec Tsutsui, et de ne rien pouvoir te dire… Je voulais pas… m'interposer… Ni vous embêter tout les deux… Ça n'a pas été évident.

- J'imagine…

- Pourquoi, tu… Qu'est-ce qui t'as décidé…?

- A quoi ? … Te sauter dessus comme je viens de le faire ?

- Hum… Je l'aurais pas présenté comme ça, mais bon…

- J'en avais marre de t'attendre… Et puis, c'est ton comportement bizarre qui m'a décidé… Et les deux ou trois trucs que j'avais cru deviner… Comme l'autre fois à la fête foraine… Ou hier soir, dans le parc… Alors je voulais être fixée, une bonne fois pour toute.

- Tu en avais marre… de m'attendre ? répéta t-il sans comprendre.

Il l'entendit soupirer d'un air désabusé.

- Ben oui… Tu m'as fait craquer quasiment depuis qu'on s'est retrouvés… Mais comme tu n'avais pas l'air… intéressé… je n'ai rien dit.

- Si… si longtemps ?

- Ben oui, avoua t-elle d'un air penaud.

- Et Tsutsui, alors ?!

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Je n'allais quand même pas passer ma vie à attendre que tu veuilles bien t'intéresser à moi. Et puis j'aime beaucoup Kimihiro. Ce n'était pas difficile… Mais pour lui, comme pour moi, ça n'a pas vraiment été du sérieux.

- … Excuse moi… J'ai mis du temps avant d'accepter… que tu n'étais plus une "simple" amie. Ni même une petite sœur. Et le jour où j'ai voulu t'en parler… je t'ai vue avec Tsutsui… Ça m'a… anéanti… avoua t-il dans un souffle.

- C'est vraiment mal tombé, alors… murmura t-elle, tristement. Gomen…

- Je suis aussi fautif que toi… Et si on commence à passer notre temps à s'excuser, on est pas sortit… Surtout que j'ai du temps perdu à rattraper, acheva t-il avec un petit sourire prédateur.

Et ce nouveau baiser fut un petit peu moins innocent que le premier…

-----------------

_A suivre… ( Voui, je suis motivée pour un petit épilogue débile. p )_

-----------------


	14. Epilogue

**Disclaimer :**

Les personnages de Hikaru no Go ne m'appartiennent pas.

Raaah c'est déprimant à dire ça, je peux pas en avoir quelques uns ? Non ? Allez quoi ! ( _grand sourire angélique et pas crédible du tout._ )

… Non, vraiment pas ?

Tsss ! Bon je les pique pas longtemps et je les rend après, promis. ( Oublie "volontairement" de préciser dans quel état… ) )

Ah ! Par contre, Yumi, ses amies et sa famille sont rien qu'à moi, alors pas touche, svp !

-----------------

Epilogue : Irrécupérable, mais tellement craquant ! X3

-----------------

Enfin, la redoutée rentrée des classes.

Et Yumi traînait par la main un Kaga à moitié endormi, rageant sur le risque très probable d'arriver à la bourre.

- Je t'avais dis et répété de pas jouer au shôgi avec Jii-chan jusqu'à pas d'heure, hier soir ! Je le savais bien que tu serais pas foutu de te lever ce matin !

- Oui, mon ange, rigola le jeune homme.

- Pfff… T'es con, des fois, soupira Yumi, les joues anormalement roses.

Kaga la retint, passant un bras de propriétaire autour de sa taille.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, non ? la taquina t-il.

- Aucun commentaire, répondit-elle stoïquement.

Il l'embrassa en riant.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin au lycée, la sonnerie avait retentie depuis dix bonnes minutes… au moins…

-----------------

- Mais non ! Elle va rien comprendre, si tu lui apprends comme ça, fit Kyô.

- Je sais ce que je fais, senpaï ! protesta un Tsutsui, écarlate… probablement pour la dixième fois. Ce n'est quand même pas ma première initiation !

Accoudée à la table, où Tsutsui essayait désespérément de faire une partie pédagogique avec Megumi, Yumi gloussa. Et le reste du club n'était pas en reste, profitant des chamailleries des deux garçons, tout en jouant leur parties.

Kyô semblait décider à faire enrager Tsutsui jusqu'au bout, et Megumi devait se retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire comme les autres. Surtout avec les petits commentaires idiots que Yumi lui soufflait régulièrement, histoire d'en remettre une couche.

- SENPAI ! s'écria Tsutsui, à bout de nerfs.

- Roh là là. Sois pas si chatouilleux, Tsutsui. Les filles préfèrent les mecs patients, en général, lui déclara très sérieusement Kyô.

Un son non identifié passa les lèvres du jeune homme cramoisi qui disparut à moitié sous la table.

Megumi gloussa.

- Alors ça, ça dépend des filles, ne Yumi-chan ?

- Vouiiiiiii, sourit celle-ci avec l'air idiot et béat qu'elle ne quittait plus depuis ce matin.

- Nani ? fit Kyô.

- J'aime les foutus caractères, répondit Yumi avec un graaaand sourire.

- Bon. J'ai des chances alors…

La porte de la salle coulissa violemment.

- Tu la touches, t'es mort, prévint une voix menaçante.

Mouvement de tête général vers le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges et en bataille, qui se tenait nonchalamment dans l'encadrement de la porte. Kaga toisa un à un les membres du club de go, d'un air dédaigneux.

- Bon, alors. C'est qui le plus fort ici ?

Tsutsui se tourna avec un sourire amusé, vers une Yumi qui déprimait profondément sur son coin de table.

Pas dit qu'elle arrive à le changer un jour…

-----------------

_Owari ! ( A vaincu, lol. D )_

-----------------

_Luinil, toute fière_ : Ayééééé ! Suis enfin arrivée au bout ! J'aurais mis le temps, mdr !

_Kaga, saute partout_ : Enfin liiiiibre !!!!!

_Luinil, l'air de rien_ : Te réjouis pas trop vite, Kaga-chou. C'est que provisoire, à priori…

_Kaga, blasé _ : Et ça veut dire quoi, ça ?

_Luinil, pensive_ : Oh, rien, juste une idée que je garde sous le coude. Pour plus tard… ( trop de choses à faire avant… T.T )

_Kaga, TRES méfiant_ : Quel genre d'idée ?

_Luinil, grand sourire_ : Un UA. Je te verrais bien en samouraï. C'est classe, les samouraïs. Pis faut pas oublier que le go avait un but militaire à la base. Ça pourrait être marrant, non ?

_Kaga, l'air contrarié _ : Le shôgi aussi ça avait un but militaire, je te rappelle ! Et puis, j'aime pas le go. Hors de question que tu me fasses faire un truc pareil !

_Luinil, rictus sadique_ : T'auras pas le choix, je te signale. Et puis de toute façon, je connais pas les règles du shôgi, alors comme ça, c'est vite vu… Mais t'en fait pas, j'aurais largement le temps de te convaincre… Faut que je m'occupe du cas d'Isumi avant, niark niark niark !_ ( Coup d'œil qui n'augure rien de bon, en direction d'Isumi, qui se contente d'échapper un long soupir résigné. )_


End file.
